Les émeraudes de la Vie
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: HPLV slash, Ryry est le sujet d'un pacte entre Tom et le Ministère : Harry contre l'arrêt du massacre de la pouplation et les pleins pouvoirs pour Tom...Un Dumby manipulateur, des amis aveugles et un Draco stimulateur de vie pour notre Ryry.MPreg[finie]
1. Chapter 1

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.KR.**_

_**Rated : M , slash ( HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS ! ), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

**Chapitre I :**

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, la guerre faisait rage. Harry Potter, simple étudiant de son état, Sauveur du Monde Magique à ses heures, était épuisé autant moralement que physiquement. Ses entraînements épuisants avec Albus Dumbledore, mis en parallèle avec ses cours de Septième année, finissaient de l'achever chaque soir. En plus de cette fatigue physique, d'étranges rêves coupaient ses nuits pratiquement blanches.

Depuis la mort de son parrain, il se laissait vivre. Il ne mangeait pratiquement plus, les professeurs ne faisant rien contre cela. Par ailleurs, Ron et Hermione, nouvellement en couple, ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Si un étranger était entré, il aurait cru que ce jeune homme si petit pour son âge était un fantôme. Même Drago Malfoy ne parvenait plus à allumer cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux du survivant…

_Vivre ou mourir…C'est mon destin…autant mourir pour avoir la paix…assez d'être seulement une arme aux yeux de tout ces gens…_

A quelques pas de là, la guerre continuait. Les mangemorts gagnaient en puissance. L'Ordre du Phéonix et les Aurors s'amoindrissaient. Le ministère de la Magie envoya une délégation à Voldemort pour faire un compromis.

**¤ Salle d'audience - Chez Voldemort ¤**

Voldemort, anciennement Tom Jedusort, trônait du haut de son siège sur la salle. La délégation ministérielle entra, apeurée. Ils furent subjugués par la beauté des lieux mais avant tout du Lord Noir. En effet, ce dernier, l'an passé, avait retrouvé sa beauté d'antan. Il était à nouveau Tom Jedusort.

- Pour quelles raisons ne dois-je pas vous tuer immédiatement ?

- Nous souhaiterions faire un pacte avec vous…, déclara le plus courageux d'entre eux - certainement un ancien Griffondor.

- Pourquoi vous écouterai-je? Vociféra Tom

- Nous savons qu'Harry Potter peut vous tuer…Si nous vous donnons Harry Potter, cesserez-vous les attaques?

- A quelques conditions… tout d'abord, je veux que vous n'acceptiez plus aucun moldu dans nos écoles et ensuite, il faut que dans trois mois ils aient conscience de notre présence…Enfin, le plus jouissif, je veux les pleins pouvoirs…, énuméra le Brun.

- _Acceptez, _dit la voix du ministre fugue eu travers d'un miroir, _mais vous ne tuerez pas la population sorcière…_

- Je fais le pacte magique seulement si vous m'amenez Harry Potter ! Lança Tom -Voldemort.

**¤ A Poudlard dans le parc ¤**

Les Aurors avaient reçu l'ordre de capturer Harry Potter. Ce dernier se fit stupéfier avant de comprendre que ses soi-disant alliés venaient pour le vendre au diable. Les Aurors l'emmenèrent au Lord Noir et donnèrent à ce dernier la baguette du plus jeune. Ils déposèrent le corps inconscient à ses pieds. Lord Voldemort scella le pacte puis renvoya la délégation.

Il fit léviter le corps du jeune homme pour qu'il soit devant lui. Il enleva le Stupéfix et regarda avec attention le brun. Il était d'une beauté enivrante, sa peau pâle et sa petitesse lui donnait un air fragile, ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son visage blanc, ses lèvres d'un rose appelant au baiser, il était l'incarnation même d'un ange qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mena à sa chambre.

Harry se sentait bien. La brume causée par le sommeil ne le mit pas tout de suite en alerte. Il était à l'aise, nu, dans des draps de soie, avec cette main douce qui caressait ses cheveux. Il se sentait au chaud et protégé contre son funeste destin. Il sourit doucement dans son sommeil et attrapa la source de chaleur de ses fins bras.

Tom resta impassible à ce geste, mais on pouvait distinguer une lueur de tendresse dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme bougea et le drap descendit au creux de ses reins. Il vit diverses cicatrices sur le dos du jeune brun. Il les traça du bout des doigts.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et un mouvement convulsif l'agita. L'endormi ouvrit un œil puis les deux. Il éleva un peu sa tête et vit une chambre couleur crème. Une grande double porte éclairait la pièce. Il se suréleva et vit Tom qui le regardait, un sourire dans les yeux. Harry poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi. Il tomba à la renverse, sur le sol, entremêlé dans le drap.

Tom s'accroupit en face de lui puis il colla son torse à celui du jeune brun. Il lui murmura près de l'oreille, envoyant des frissons à Harry :

- Alors on dirait que je te fais de l'effet…

- Qu…Quoi? Mais…n…non! NON ! Couina Harry très peu convainquant.

Tom s'aperçut de la bosse déformant le tissu. Sensuellement, il entoura le membre et le massa lentement sur la longueur. Harry rougit puis gémit. Sa tête partit en arrière dévoilant une gorge blanche assaillie par une bouche enivrante. Il était dans un monde nouveau, un monde de sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayaient beaucoup. Il s'enlisa un peu plus dans ce monde de plaisir quand la main passa sous le drap et recommença ses lents va-et-vient, testant le gland rouge du pouce. La respiration du prisonnier s'intensifia et devint incohérente. Harry cria en se libérant dans la main de Tom qui se la nettoya avec le drap.

Harry reposait sur le dos, les jambes pliées et écartées, le visage pâle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa respiration devint encore plus erratique. Tom plongea son regard rubis dans les émeraudes. Les yeux verts brûlaient encore de la flamme du plaisir mais la douleur émergeait, dominante, formant des larmes qui se déversèrent sur les joues toujours anormalement pâles. Tom y lisait le désespoir, le besoin d'aide. La respiration se fit plus sifflante et le Lors Noir comprit.

Harry tanguait entre l'inconscience et ces yeux pourpres qui le retenaient malgré lui. Il y voyait l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, la peur. Puis il comprit…Lord Voldemort connaissait son secret celui qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher, celui qui le détruisait par son manque de repos, par son manque d'envie de vivre…

Cette lueur dans ces yeux hors du commun, dans ces yeux rouges, dans ces yeux ennemis lui redonna l'espoir que peut-être une personne sur cette Terre le considèrerait comme un simple humain, comme un homme qui a beaucoup de faiblesses et non pas comme une arme, un roc invincible et inébranlable…

Peut-être que son ennemi, le tueur de ses parents, pourrait voir en lui Harry…Juste le petit Harry qui avait mal et qui avait cette étrange maladie, juste ce Harry humain que personne à part Draco Malfoy n'arrivait à voir…

Tom s'inquiétait de la pâleur d'Harry. Son souffle sifflant, sa fièvre tout juste arrivée, ses mains tremblotantes, ses larmes qui semblaient intarissables comme cette douleur croissante… Il vit alors Harry fermer les yeux…Et il paniqua.

_**A suivre…**_

**Hey tout le monde!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je les attends avec impatience…**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.KR.**_

_**Rated : M, slash ( HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS ! ), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir, allez lire ses fics (HPDM) elles sont géniales !!**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_Tom s'inquiétait de la pâleur d'Harry. Son souffle sifflant, sa fièvre tout juste arrivée, ses mains tremblotantes, ses larmes qui semblaient intarissables comme cette douleur croissante… Il vit alors Harry fermer les yeux…_

**Chapitre 2.**

Il prit peur. Il le maintint contre lui, assis, entouré de ses bras. Il sentait son souffle faiblir. Ce reste de vie l'empêcha de paniquer car il avait compris qu'Harry était malade. Tous les signes l'indiquaient. Harry avait une maladie cardiaque. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos. La respiration du brun se calma et il s'assoupit dans la sécurité des bras qui l'entouraient. Le Lord Noir lui fit prendre un bain et se coucha avec lui. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva les deux émeraudes ouvertes, tournées vers lui. Il sourit et le jeune brun, rougit. Il lui demanda d'une douce voix qui étonna Harry :

- Comment vas-tu ce matin? Ton cœur va mieux ?

-Oui, ça va mieux…Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? Je ne comprends pas…Toi qui veut me tuer à chaque fois…Ou tu as peut-être pitié de moi parce que je… Je ne suis …qu'un faible…qui va mourir si lentement qu'il souffrira bien plus qu'avec de simples tortures…Mais je ne VEUX PAS DE TA PITIE ! J'en ai assez de celle de Dumby et mes « amis »…, souffla Harry, quelques larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, claqua Tom, en essuyant les larmes d'Harry. Le seul qui me fasse pitié dans ce bas monde est Dumbledore qui essaie une fois de plus d'utiliser quelqu'un pour avoir les hommages à la place de celui qui les mérite réellement –toi en l'occurrence !!!

-Alors que vas-tu faire de moi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici!!!Je ne me souviens même plus de quelle manière je suis arrivé ici…, avoua Harry.

-Des Aurors t'ont capturé à la demande de Fudge. On a passé un contrat.

_**Flash back **_

_- Nous souhaiterions faire un pacte avec vous…, déclara le plus courageux d'entre eux - certainement un ancien Griffondor._

_- Pourquoi vous écouterai-je? Vociféra tom_

_- Nous savons qu'Harry Potter peut vous tuer…Si nous vous donnons Harry Potter, cesserez-vous les attaques?_

_- A quelques conditions… tout d'abord, je veux que vous n'acceptiez plus aucun moldu dans nos écoles et ensuite il faut que dans trois mois ils aient conscience de notre présence…Enfin, le plus jouissif, je veux les pleins pouvoirs…, énuméra le Brun._

_- _Acceptez,_dit la voix du ministre fugue eu travers d'un miroir, _mais vous ne turez pas la population sorcière…

_- Je fais le pacte magique seulement si vous m'amenez Harry Potter ! Lança Tom._

_**Fin Flash back **_

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que …Pourquoi M'as-tu voulu? Demanda Harry, d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je te répondrai quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre… J'ai une réunion et toi tu tombes de sommeil. Dors autant que tu veux, je serai de retour dans deux heures grand maximum, annonça Le plus Grand Mage Noir du moment (lol)

Tom sortit rapidement, heureux de s'être souvenu de la réunion et de reporter à plus tard ce grand moment de malaise qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il se dirigea d'un vif pas vers le centre du manoir, plus précisément la salle d'affaire où avait eu lieu le pacte. Quand il entra, tous les Mangemorts se turent et s'inclinèrent. Tom s'assit sur son trône et regarda ses Mangemorts fièrement. Il remarqua dans un coin qu'un homme, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux dorés, était gardé par Severus Snape et Lucius Malefoy. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher et chercha le nom du loup-garou qu'il était sûr de connaître pour ses exploits parmi l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- Que m'amenez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'une voix froide et cruelle le Lord Noir.

- Rémus Lupin, membre actif de la Résistance et –accessoirement- parrain adoptif de Potter et loup-garou, siffla Severus Snape.

Le Dark Lord se leva et s'approcha de Rémus. Il lui attrapa sans douceur aucune le menton et regarda dans ses yeux. Ce dernier, durement torturé, ne put que demander d'une faible voix :

-Où est Harry ?

-Pourquoi vous dirais-je où il se trouve? Demanda cruellement Voldemort tout en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'allez vous lui faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? Articula le loup-garou.

Tom continua de regarder dans ces yeux d'or. Satisfait de ce qu'il y découvrit, il ordonna à Lucius et Severus de l'amener dans une chambre et de le soigner. La réunion se poursuivit et quand Malefoy et Snape revinrent, Voldemort décida de dévoiler le fruit de sa réjouissance depuis le début de la réunion ; car depuis le commencement de ce rassemblement, les Mangemorts étaient inquiets à propos de leur maître. D'abord, il avait un fin sourire satisfait ; ensuite, aucun Mangemort n'avait eu droit au Doloris, et enfin, quand on lui amenait un prisonnier, il ne le torturait pas et ordonnait même de le soigner et de le mettre dans …une chambre !

- Chers Mangemorts, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Depuis hier après-midi, je suis le chef, le roi de l'Angleterre. Certains d'entre vous ont dû garder cela secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je suis content qu'ils n'aient pas trahis mon secret. J'ai fait un pacte avec le Ministre de la Magie, Harry Potter est à moi, le pays est à moi. Il n'y a que quelques conditions qui ne sont pas du tout déplaisantes: Aucun moldu ne sera accepté dans les écoles de magie, nous supprimerons leurs pouvoirs dès leur naissance. Les Demi-Sang seront acceptés au même niveau que les Sang-Pur, toutefois, les relations Moldus-Sorciers ne seront plus autorisées sauf s'il y a risque de consanguinité. Enfin, petit point un peu gênant, nous n'avons plus le droit de tuer les sorciers…En soit ce n'est si grave, termina Lord Voldemort sous les acclamations de joie de ses disciples.

Le Lord noir leur donna quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain où les choses sérieuses commenceraient. Il ordonna à Severus et Lucius qu'ils le suivent jusqu'à la chambre de Lupin. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils le virent debout près de la fenêtre. Le Lord Noir commença sans perdre de temps.

- Lupin, je sais que vous aimez beaucoup Harry - _Lucius et Severus firent les gros yeux et le poisson rouge à l'emploi du prénom_ - j'aimerai que vous passiez du temps avec lui sans pour autant me mettre en mauvais termes avec lui. Je suis parvenu à lui parler sans qu'il n'y ait ni haine ni peur ni colère. Il a besoin vous. Il est très fragile et malade…, affirma Lord Voldemort.

- MALADE ? Mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait bien…que lui avez -vous fait ? Agressa Rémus.

- Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous pas vu ? Demanda calmement Tom sachant que Dumbledore avait apparemment très bien manipulé le loup-garou.

- Depuis plus de…huit mois, murmura Lupin comme pris en faute, entre mes transformations et les mission qui s'enchaînaient sans cesse…Je n'ai jamais pu le voir…

- Il dit vrai, Maître. Dumbledore lui donnait mission sur mission, avoua le Maître des Potions.

- Bien, avez-vous entendu mon discours ? Demanda Le Lord Noir.

- Oui, parfaitement, je dois dire que si je avais connu votre projet avant, je serais avec vous depuis bien longtemps, affirma Rémus.

- Venez, allons voir Harry. Lucius, tu peux rentrer chez toi, je voudrai que demain ton fils vienne voir Harry. Severus, il faudrait que tu examines notre Survivant pour voir si on ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour lui, ordonna tom.

Snape partit chercher ses instruments et potions pour soigner Harry tandis que Tom et Rémus se dirigeaient vers la chambre du jeune homme. Quand ils entrèrent, ils le virent sur un fauteuil devant la baie vitrée, entouré d'une couverture blanc cassé qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Le jeune homme se retourna et resta immobile quelque instant puis il courut vers Rémus et lui sauta dans les bras. Rémus, grâce à ses réflexes de loup-garou, ne tomba pas. Il serra fort Harry dans ses bras et sentit quelques larmes couler dans son cou. Il le serra un peu plus sous l'œil attentif d'un certain Lord qui entendit un faible « Moony» (Lunard pour ceux et celles qui ne savent pas.)

Après plusieurs minutes dans cette étreinte rassurante, il se détacha lentement et regarda Tom avec des yeux pleins de vie. Il se déplaça doucement, incertain de ce qu'il allait faire puis il serra la taille de son ancien ennemi et lui disant un faible « Merci ». Tom referma ses bras sur le fragile corps et ferma les yeux quelques instants appréciant ce corps contre le sien.

Rémus les regarda, amusé. Il savait pourquoi le Lord avait gardé Harry en vie. Il était aussi content qu'Harry se sente bien avec l'homme. Il vit, tout à coup, Severus apparaître à la porte et faire le poisson rouge devant la scène qui se déroulait. Il toussa doucement pour faire connaître sa présence et il vit soudainement le Lord rosir. Harry, lui, faisait de la concurrence à une tomate bien mûre. Il demanda à Harry de s'allonger sur le lit et lança quelques formules pour faire son diagnostic. Il fit l'équivalent d'une cardiographie, version magique, et il constata qu'un sort avait été lancé sur le cœur du jeune homme. Quand il vit la complexité du sort, il avoua que le sort se déferait petit à petit avec les potions qu'il avalerait car s'il enlevait le sort, la quantité de sang deviendrait trop importante et mènerait à une crise cardiaque.

Par la suite, il révéla le bilan du diagnostic : une malnutrition trop importante qu'il fallait enrayer au plus vite, ses yeux pouvaient être corrigés, des cicatrices qui pouvaient être effacées, besoin de compagnie pour lui remonter le moral. Rémus s'assit à côté d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois fait, il posa une question fatidique :

- Est-ce Dumbledore qui lui a fait cela?

_**A suivre…**_

_**Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous avez aimé? **_

_**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews (pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte)**_

_**Lolie **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!_

_Ca m'a fait très plaisir !!!Et oui, j'adore les fins sadiques (sauf quand c'est moi la lectrice !!)Mwahahaha…lol En tout cas, ça met en attente pour le prochain chapitre et je suis « sûre » que vous, mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, vous reviendrez lire !!!lol_

_**Lyschan :**__Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part !!!_

_J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !!_

_**NEPHERIA :**__ Coucou Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!Je suis super contente !!J'espère que tu as trouvé cette suite bien…_

_**Moji :**__Coucou, merci pour ta review !! ____ J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que ce début !!!_

_**Lilyp :**__ Et bien, j'espère que tu attendras la suite de ce chapitre avec autant d'impatience que l'autre !!! ___

_Bisous_

_**Garla sama :**__ Coucou, alors j'espère que cette suite a été à ta convenance et que ça ne t'a pas déçu !!! ____ bsx et merci pour la review !!!_

_**Lilou :**__ Merci d'avoir posté une review !!!Alors la suite t'a plu ? Vi la fin est un peu sadique mais bon…C'est une méthode pour retenir le lecteur !!lol_

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé !! bsx_

_**Merci aussi**__ à Djamila-snape, Rowane, Girouette, MarieDoll, superluna-slash, nagoyala, carie myrrdrin, Melluzine, Verlorener Engel, Griffounette,Rémus James Lupin, Voldemort's my favorite riddle et Enishi-Haru __**de m'avoir ajouté dans leur alert !**_

_**A+**_

**_La suite la semaine prochaine!!! (Avec mon job d'été, j'ai que le matin pour écrire et comme je dors comme une marmotte...)_**

_**N.M.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.KR.**_

_**Rated :M , slash ( HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS ! ), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_Est-ce Dumbledore qui lui a fait cela? _

**Chapitre 3.**

Malheureusement oui, Lupin. Dumbledore me disait qu'il l'entraînait. Toutefois, la nature de l'entraînement était sévère. Quand il revenait le soir, il tenait avec peine sur ses jambes. Draco Malefoy ou moi-même l'avions parfois trouvé inconscient au milieu d'un couloir menant rapidement à l'infirmerie, avoua le Maître des Potions. Il ne restait jamais plus d'un ou deux jours dans l'infirmerie mais, à chaque fois, le jour suivant, il s'y retrouvait. La plupart des cicatrices sont issues de ce monstre de vieux fou mais les autres, elles sont dûes à la brutalité de ses tuteurs…

Tuteurs ? Comme les Dursley ? Ces tuteurs ? Demanda le loup-garou durement malmené par les nouvelles plus que perturbantes.

Oui. Ils…Quand Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller le chercher à la fin de l'été, je…je l'ai découvert dans un placard, pas une seule partie de son corps n'était épargnée par son propre sang…Il était inconscient et son oncle voulait le violer…, souffla Severus se représentant à nouveau l'horreur d'une telle enfance et la pensée d'un acte si sale qui le rendait furieux.

Dumbledore savait-il cela ? Questionna pour la première fois Tom, la voix pleine de haine et de mépris pour ce vieux fou ; Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Cela aurait fait échouer ma mission en tant qu'espion pour votre compte. Ceci étant dit, oui, il l'a laissé là-bas parfaite connaissance de cause, jusqu'à ce que Potter voit la mort de près, avoua l'espion. Il envoyait des flashs à Potter, lui montrant la mort de ses parents, son enfance en rapport avec le traitement des Dursley et pour finir, il lui affirmait que c'était vous, Maître, qui lui envoyait ces atroces images. Je me suis toujours opposé à cet envoi d'images mais…J'ai essayé de lui apprendre l'occlumentie mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son passé –il ne réussit toujours pas d'ailleurs… Il est très fragile mais fort à la fois…

Que veux tu dire par là ? Interrogea le loup- garou.

Par cela, j'entends qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute, que chaque mauvais souvenir –comme la mort de ses parents et des personnes qui lui sont chères- est causé par sa malchance, par lui. En revanche, il est fort –mais ne tiendra plus très longtemps- car il ne s'est laissé à abattre par ses souvenirs grâce à ses « amis » et surtout grâce à Draco. Mais, à présent, même Draco ne le fait plus réagir…Il ne sort plus de son mutisme…Il est en train de se perdre.

Je vais m'occuper de lui. Il aura le bonheur d'une famille, pensa à haute voix le Lord Noir. Merci Séverus, tu l'as bien observé. Tu peux disposer, accorda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lupin, voulez-vous rester ?

Oui. Appelez moi Rémus, cela sera plus pratique si l'on se côtoie.

Bien-sûr.

Rémus, après être resté durant des heures, alla se coucher pendant que Tom se couchait aux côtés d'Harry, le prenant dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, le Survivant s'y blottit. Tom s'endormit calmement. Cependant, au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par l'agitation d'Harry. Il vit que ce dernier avait de la fièvre et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles :

_Rêves / Flash back d'Harry_

Dumbledore était debout face à lui. Harru était au sol, épuisé ; sa cheville droite était fracturée, son poignet gauche foulé et son épaule gauche démise. Il crut voir un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de son mentor mais pensa à une hallucination. Puis, Dumbledore lui sourit en disant de sa voix de grand père gâteau :

Maintenant, voyons voir ta résistance au doloris. _Endoloris._

Harry sombra dans l'inconscience bienfaisante. Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait seul, dans un parc, étalé sur la neige, son sang faisant un contraste magnifique avec la pureté froide de la neige brillante sous un rayon de lune filtré par les nuages noirs. Ces gros nuages noirs sans fin délaissaient de gros flocons de neige. Sa vue était trouble, ses lunettes depuis longtemps cassées par un sortilège. Il ne vit ni entendit Draco Malefoy s'approcher de lui et de le regarder quelques secondes, contemplant ce bel ange déchu.

Le jeune homme blond le souleva comme une mariée, essayant de faire attention à ses blessures ; mais lui arrachant quand même un cri de douleur. La voix cassée et rauque d'Harry ne put qu'exprimer : « Qui ? »

Il entendit alors, juste avant de sombrer dans la noirceur reposante « …o Malefoy »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Draco était assis sur une chaise en lisant un livre sur les Potions Avancées. (Ndla : il y a des perturbations spanienne dans le coin/ en même temps, les potions c'est lui qui les faits !mdr)

Pourquoi ? Murmura Harry sous l'effet de la douleur.

Pourquoi quoi Potter ? Demanda avec sarcasme et une pointe d'amusement le jeune blond.

Pourquoi…Quand je suis réveillé…est-ce toi qui est …là…et non mes…amis ? Pourquoi est-ce que…, commença Harry, coupant ses phrases pour prendre une inspiration difficile qui se termina dans une crise de toux interminable.

Harry cracha du sang. Alerté, Draco appela avec force Pomfresh. Cette dernière arriva en courant, appliquant un baume sur le torse d'Harry. La pommade calma avec efficacité la toux. Le Survivant replongea alors dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard, au moment où Draco entrait dans l'infirmerie avec Blaise. Ils se tenaient la main. Harry se sentit alors triste. Personne n'aimait Harry, tout le monde, même ses amis, aimait Potter-le-Célèbre. Ainsi, sans s'en apercevoir, quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé que quelqu'un l'aime pour lui, juste pour lui…Il sombra une dernière fois dans la noirceur la plus totale.

_Harry…Harry…Réveille toi…_

_Fin Flash back / Rêves/Cauchemar _

« Harry…Harry…Réveille toi… »

Ledit Harry ouvrit un œil puis les deux, inspirant lentement cette douce odeur et se blottissant un peu plus dans cette rassurante et confortable chaleur. _Chaleur ?!?_ Il se releva d'un coup et vit le Lord Noir à ses côtés en train de se tenir le nez. Il avait malencontreusement cogné le pauvre nez qui n'avait rien demandé à personne sauf d'inspirer et expirer. Il se souvint alors du lieu où il se trouvait et soupira de soulagement. Il sentit alors une main effacer ses larmes et caresser sa joue. Il soupira de contentement, appuyant sa joue contre cette douce et chaude paume de main. Tom lui demanda alors :

Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Je…Je suis faible…je …J'apporte la mort à tous ceux qui m'entourent alors que …que je…je voudrais…le contraire, bégaya le jeune homme brun encore secoué par ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve.

Tu n'es pas faible Harry…Tu es très fort, je ne connais personne qui ne m'ait affronté sans devenir fou par la suite et…

Dumbledore t'as affronté !

Oui mais il est fou et bien avant qu'il se mette à vouloir faire de ma vie un enfer ! Donc je disais…Ah ! Oui ! Je ne connais personne qui est aussi Griffondor que toi…Tu es bien le descendant ( de ton ancêtre !lol) de Godric Griffondor, pour cela il n'y a aucun doute ! (rires) Je crois que c'est le moment de te dire ce pourquoi je suis Voldemort ; même si Dumbledore t'a dit ce qui m'y a conduit, la raison pour laquelle je…j'ai « ressuscité »…

Les horcruxes ?

Oui mais je vais te dire la raison principale.

Harry s'assit contre les oreillers et regarda doucement le Lord Noir. Ce dernier inspira pour se donner le courage de continuer puis acheva son récit :

Je…tu savais que tes yeux peuvent donner un cœur à ceux qui n'en ont pas ? J'ai vu dans tes yeux la seule chose pour laquelle je suis devenu Lord Voldemort. J'ai décidé d'essayer de l'obtenir en forçant ton respect pour moi, en te battant…Mais je n'vais aucune chance de l'avoir et je l'ai compris récemment…J'ai repris les horcruxes en moi…Je suis un peu perdu dans tous ces sentiments que j'ai depuis longtemps oubliés…Mais si tu peux, ou même mieux, veux me le donner alors je suis prêt à tout.

Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demanda doucement Harry, regardant doucement un jeune Tom séduisant (il a perdu sa forme de serpent et est redevenu un beau jeune homme !)

Je veux …Je veux juste…un peu…un peu d'a…Je veux juste un peu d'amour, murmura Tom, les yeux humides où différents sentiments se mêlaient.

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors ?Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il est un peu plus court que le précédent…Désolée !_

_Ryry : Ben c'est vrai que là niveau imagination…Heuresement que tu as ajouté le Flash back !_

_Tom, lisant la suite : Ryry ? Lis la suite…_

_Ryry : …Oh …my…god…_

_Tom, _pervers_ : T'as vu ???C'est génial…Le lemon que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps !!!!Yes MON LLLLEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!_

_Ryry : Euh...Je me sens malade…Je peux pas me faire remplacer ?Non ? KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!_

_Ryry et Tom : Bon ben à la prochaine._

_N.M.( Mwa) : Ben vi, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et en passant laisser quelques reviews !!Ca fait toujours plaisir !!_



_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur Alert / Favorites**_

Ozone70, Kyu Redwolf, ShadowSaphir, himeno-san, Lily-Lemon, Kelokelo, Jade Chu, onarluca, bellatrixlestrange69, LenaJedusor, fcemy, Jojodamo, fausbourg V, Angel Kido, Alatariel fellagunt, Kiara1589, kiraasou et blueyeshot3.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lilyp :**Merci pour la review !! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore va payer…Niark niark niark…

**Fan de fanfic :** Moi aussi je suis une fan du couple Voldemort – Ryry, je suis contente que cette suite te plaise…Malheureusement, Harry va encore souffrir et pas qu'un peu…Mais c'est ce qui met du piment dans l'histoire…Ensuite, oui, je vais faire un MPreg, même qu'à ce moment notre pauvre Ryry ne sera pas gâté –il va encore souffrir- …Enfin, le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore, vu que je ne les ai pas encore tous écrit…Toutefois, je dirais que c'est bien parti pour une dizaine de chapitre mais pas plus je pense…Voilà :D

**Lolie**Vi, je préférai que la maldie soit réversible, parce que sinon, je pense qu'il n'aurait vécu bien longtemps et comme j'aime pas les fins tristes…Contente que la fin te donne envi de lire la suite !!! Je ne veux pas morts sur la conscience !!!!lol, contente que tu sois « accro »( allusion à la drogue !lol)Merci encore pour ta review !!

**WendyWolf :** Merci de lire ma fic !!! Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre les suites…Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et lire T.T …Donc, je pense que je resterai à une semaine pour la diffusion…Dsl, tu m'en veux pas trop ?

**Winrii :** Contente que la réaction de Sev et Luss t'ai plu, à vrai dire, j'ai bien ri en y pensant !!!J'aime bien moi aussi les Voldy OCC, et les Ryry fragiles (comme dans ma fic !lol)Merci pour la review !!

**Garlasama :** Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir aimé les réactions de Sev et Luss, c'est vrai que sans leur masque, ça fait drôle !lol. Par contre, l'annonce des sentiments en public se fera plus tard…lol, gardons les bonnes choses !mdr …J'ai pensé aux mêmes raisons en incluant Rémus, mais aussi pour allonger l'intrigue que je trouvais un peu courte…Pour les idées de tortures je veux bien, ça m'aiderait beaucoup, parce que là-dessus, je ne suis pas très calée…lol, donc j'espère que cette suite t'a plu !!

**Lilou :** C'est vrai que si certains passages pouvaient passer dans les films…- MDR. J'adore le sur,om que tu donnes à Dumbledore…Ptdr…Moi aussi, selon les histoires j'adore où je déteste Dumby,lol. Draco n'est pas encore là…Bientôt…J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !!!

**Kyu :** Merci d'avoir reviewer !!! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce début, en espérant que cette suite t'ai plu… :D

_A+_

_La suite la semaine prochaine !!!_

_N.M._


	4. Chapter 4

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**KR**_

_**Rated : M , slash ( HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS ! ), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir **__****_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_**ATTENTION : LEMON, DONC POUR LES AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !!!!**_

****

_Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demanda doucement Harry, regardant doucement un jeune Tom séduisant (il a perdu sa forme de serpent et est redevenu un beau jeune homme !)_

_Je veux …Je veux juste…un peu…un peu d'a…Je veux juste un peu d'amour, murmura Tom, les yeux humides où différents sentiments se mêlaient._

**Chapitre 4.**

Il se pencha et embrassa Harry, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Harry, après un léger moment de stupéfaction, répondit au baiser du plus Grand Mage Noir. Il sentit un genou de ce dernier venir entre ses cuisses pour le forcer à les écarter. Harry se laissa alors porter par son instinct et écarta avec sensualité ses petites jambes. Tom laissa sa main caresser le membre gonflé de désir de son futur amant au travers de son boxer, provoquant gémissements et cris de plaisir. Harry, allongé sur lit, laissa parcourir ses fines mains sur le dos musclé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tom fit disparaître d'un sort leurs deux boxers, lui laissant plus d'espace à lécher.

Il mordilla le lobe du jeune brun puis répandit des baisers papillons le long de son cou, provoquant de légers gémissements chez son vis-à-vis. Il lécha alors le haut du torse, taquinant les tétons, les mordant, les léchant, soufflant un souffle chaud de désir pour les faire durcir. Il parcourut ensuite avec de petits baisers, qui finirent de faire perdre la tête au Survivant, les abdominaux finement musclés par le Quidditch.

Ses mains parcouraient avec agilité et sensualité la fine peau située à l'intérieur des cuisses musclées d'Harry. Sa bouche déposa de légers baisers les bourses pleines du jeune homme rouge de plaisir, puis elle vint se placer devant l'objet de sa convoitise. Harry ne put que gémir, incapable de quémander une caresse plus profonde. Tom, comprenant le plaisir de son amant, souffla sur la hampe dressée et gorgée de sang puis, d'une langue mutine, récolta quelques gouttes du sperme de son compagnon.

Harry miaula son plaisir, quand il s'étrangla. Tom l'avait pris dans sa bouche, le suçant avidement, telle une source de jouvence. Harry serrait les draps de ses poings, ses pieds se crispaient, ses jambes se pliaient pour permettre à son bassin de se lever et rencontrer un peu plus profondément cet antre chaud et bienfaisant. Il se libéra dans un hurlement de bonheur muet.

Sa respiration erratique sous le plaisir encore jamais atteint se calma grâce aux tendres caresses de Tom. Ce dernier prit un soin particulier à ce qu'Harry soit de nouveau en forme, se faisant toucher leurs sexes durs qui frémirent lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact. Le Lord Noir, connu pour sa connaissance en matière de sorts, pensa à un sort informulé qui lubrifia ses doigts. Il caressa l'entrée d'Harry qui sursauta sous la froideur et l'humidité de la substance. Le jeune survivant emprisonna son regard dans celui de son amant, lui prouvant sa confiance mais aussi son manque d'expérience.

Tom entra un doigt dans la virginité du petit brun. Il lécha avec tendresse les larmes de douleur qui s'écoulaient des émeraudes qu'il aimait. Le brun s'accrocha à ses épaules. Il introduisit un second doigt, prenant par la même occasion le membre toujours dressé de son amant. Il décontracta durant un long moment cet anneau de chair contracté. Lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir lui répondit, il y entra un troisième doigt, terminant ainsi la longue et douce préparation de son compagnon.

Tout à coup, ce plaisir fut enlevé à Harry qui grogna de frustration. Le grognement se transforma en geignement de douleur lorsque, après avoir mis ses jambes sur les épaules de son compagnon, il fit pénétrer d'un coup. Harry laissa couler les larmes qu'impliquait cette sensation de déchirure. Il croyait mourir, coupé en deux. Sa respiration se fit plus forte, plus douloureuse. Tom lui proposa d'arrêter mais Harry refusa. Le Lord Noir prit alors le membre de son amour et le massa, léchant en même temps les larmes dévalant les joues soyeuses. Le brun eut le souffle coupé devant cet étrange sensation de douleur et de plaisir. Le Mage lui lécha l'oreille, le divertissant jusqu'à ce que la douleur reflue.

Tom entama alors de petits coups de rein, attisant le plaisir de son amant. Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, le laissant plus libre de mouvement. Tom décida de faire languir un peu son amour. Il s'appuya sur son bras droit et, continuant ses lents va et vient, il caressa la peau douce de ces fesses qui ne désiraient que lui. Harry gémit sous cette douce caresse, essayant de s'empaler de lui-même sur son Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne se laissa pas faire. Le Survivant finit par le supplier et Tom accéda à ses envies. Il accéléra le rythme, venant toucher la prostate sensible du jeune homme qui hurla de bien-être à chaque coup de rein.

La tête penchée en arrière, laissant ainsi tout son cou aux lèvres avides de contact de son amant, Harry miaulait, criait des mots crus, salaces attisant un peu plus le feu intérieur de Tom. Les mains posées sur les épaules du Lord le griffaient montrant l'intensité du plaisir ressenti. Le Maître des Mangemorts le pilonnait avec grâce et douceur, arguant chaque coup de rein par un grognement étouffé dans la bouche du Sauveur. Tom accéléra encore le rythme, faisant décollé Harry du matelas sous la force de son désir.

Tout à coup, Harry jouit sur le torse imberbe de Tom, maculant de son sperme son amour, le marquant comme sien. Tom sentit l'étroit anneau de chair chaud et doux se resserrer sur son sexe volumineux. Il sut alors qu'il était à l'apogée de son plaisir. Dans un grand et rapide coup de rein, il s'enfonça au plus profond d'Harry, déversant la semence de son plaisir, de son amour pour le jeune brun à coup de longs jets. Il fut tout d'abord choqué par l'étendue du plaisir ressenti, puis il se laissa aller, heureux.

Il lécha et mordit le cou en sueur d'Harry, lui laissant le temps de reprendre une respiration normale grâce à ses caresses. Il sortit de l'antre chaud et se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Harry, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude vint, hésitant, dans ses bras. Tom le serra doucement, câlinant son dos du bout des doigts. Il entendit alors le soupir de bien-être d'Harry. Ils s'endormirent, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry avait le regard un peu perdu mais, lorsqu'il croisa celui de Tom, il rougit. Le Lord sourit tendrement puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte, donna un baiser langoureux à Harry et partit se doucher. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Harry dormait sur le ventre, la couverture aux creux des reins. Il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille et laissa l'autre main caresser la chute de reins appétissants. Il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il embrassa rapidement le tatouage du serpent entourant le lion sur l'omoplate gauche de son amant et sortit silencieusement de la pièce.

Le soir arriva. Tom entra ans la chambre et découvrit un Harry couvert d'une belle chemise de nuit blanche transparent et d'un peignoir noir. Il se lécha les lèvres et avança tel un félin / serpent/ vers sa proie. Il l'embrassa doucement puis ses baisers se dirigèrent vers la gorge découverte, suçotant, mordillant, la peau tendre. Dans un même temps, il défit la ceinture du peignoir et de sa chemise noire. Les bras d'Harry étaient autour de son cou, la tête rejetée en arrière, dans un long gémissement de plaisir. Tom enleva son pantalon et son boxer, puis, ennuyé par la chemise de nuit, il la déchira. Il colla son corps à celui de son amant, sentant ainsi sa hampe dressée contre sa cuisse.

Le Lord accota une jambe d'Harry à sa taille et le jeune homme noua l'autre à la première autour du bassin de son amant. Harry miaula alors, son désir plaqué en une étrange pression contre le bas ventre de son aimé. Harry sentit aux mouvements des hanches de son amour qu'il les dirigeait vers un mur.

Là, Tom le prépara longuement, infiltrant un doigt puis deux, caressant le sexe rouge de son compagnon pour le distraire de la douleur de la pénétration ; enfin, un troisième doigt fut ajouté, passant inaperçu mais décuplant les sensations extatiques. Le considérant comme bien préparé, Tom le pénétra lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque signe de douleur sur le visage de son aimé. Il entama de lents va et vient, faisant monté autant la température de la pièce que le plaisir chez Harry. Ses coups de rein se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux, attisant le désir chez son compagnon qui murmurait son prénom comme une litanie.

Le Lord passa ses bras dans le dos d'Harry pour le protéger des meurtrissures et accentua ses coups de rein sous les encouragements extatiques de son petit protégé. Soudain, il sentit Harry se raidir dans ses bras et jouir dans un grand cri entre eux, ajoutant un peu plus d'excitation à l'état du Lord Noir. Ce dernier se fit plus passionné si possible, chaque coup de sa hampe dressée atteignait avec ferveur la prostate de son vis-à-vis, le plongeant dans un état plus proche encore de la félicité post-orgasmique. Harry cherchait encore plus le contact avec Tom.

Leurs corps s'emboîtaient, claquaient l'un contre l'autre, leur sueur se mélangeait. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Des âmes sœurs. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Tom le propulsa encore de deux puissants coups de rein puis il se déversa en lui, mordant son épaule pour étouffer son cri de contentement. Sans se défaire de lui, il le mena sur le lit et s'y effondra sur le dos, Harry sur lui. Une fois la période post-orgasmique passée, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps encore tremblant. Il échangea les positions et se dégagea d'Harry, allant lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de son anus. Enfin, il revint aux côtés d'Harry et l'embrassa.

Ce dernier s'endormit dans les bras de Tom après qu'il ait remonté les draps sur eux. Il constata que la potion de Séverus avait calmé nettement les problèmes de cœur de son amant, même s'il restait fragile. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune brun et traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se laissa partir aux pays des songes…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Sondage **_

**(répondez-y s'il vous plait, urgent ! lol)**

**Je voudrais faire revenir Sirius, mais en même temps, je voudrais le mettre avec Rémus et Severus, ce serait donc un threesome !**

**Donc je voudrais votre avis, sur le fait de faire revenir Sirius**

**Et aussi sur le threesome !**

**Merci de laisser ce que vous choisissez dans les reviews, la majorité sera prise en compte !**

_**Coucou**_

_**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Trop citronné ? **_

_**En tout cas, j'ai une confidence à vous faire c'est la première fois que je fais un lemon aussi long !!!**_

****

****

Réponses aux reviews :

**Moji : **en espérant que ce chapitre soit aussi kawai que le dernier !lol ! Merci

**Garla sama :** Vous êtes plusieures à vouloir torturer bubus !!!lol ! en tout cas, je prendrai toutes les tortures suggérées, il va s'en sortir facilement le dumby !lol Merci pour tes tortures, elles seront présentes dans quelques chapitres ! vi, j'aime les Voldy tout OCC et plus humain que monstre sanguinaire ! dray entre en scène dans le prochain chapitre ! enfin !Ca va être tout mimi, tu verras !  Merci pour la review

**Lou :** Vi, pas de pitié pour Dumby !!On est toutes/tous d'accord !lol ! Un autre début de viol sera évoqué dans quelques chapitres, mais je préviendrai ! Pour un ryry heureux, ce sera de toutes petites choses qui font le bonheur du quotidien !lol

Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !!

**Faucheuse : **J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure !lol ! Merci d'avoir reviewer !!:)

Et pour Sirius, eh bien, il faut répondre au sondage !lol ! Bisous

**Lolie :** J'adore le surnom de Dumby ( taré de vieux glucosé) dis, je peux te l'emprunter pour le mettre dans la fic ? sinon, vive la torture du Vieux !lol, il va souffrir et pas qu'un peu, vu toutes les souffrances qu'on m'a demandé de lui faire, si tu as aussi des suggérations…J'espère que le lemon t'as plu ! Merci pour avoir posté review…Bisous

**Winrii :** Le lemon t'a plu ? Vi, mes chapitres sont assez courts mais je ne peux pas les faire plus longs sinon, l'action serait mal coupée !lol !Merci pour la review ! Bisous

**Elise lafouinemanga : **J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! La suite dans une semaine ! L'attente est le meilleur des suspens !lol (dire que parfois on attend un mois avant d'avoir la suite !lol)Merci pour la review !Bisous

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favorite/Alert en même temps qu'avaoir posté une petite review !Merci beaucoup !!_

_Merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont seulement ajouté dans leur Alert, en espérant que vous appréciez ma fic !_

_**Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews !lol**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**La suite, la semaine prochaine !Mardi ou mercredi…**_

_**N.M.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**KR**___

_**Rated : M , slash ( HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS ! ), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir**_

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER !!!!looooooooooooooooool**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_Ce dernier s'endormit dans les bras de Tom après qu'il ait remonté les draps sur eux. Il constata que la potion de Séverus avait calmé nettement les problèmes de cœur de son amant, même s'il restait fragile. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune brun et traça du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et se laissa partir aux pays des songes…_

**Chapitre 5.**

**Loin de là, dans un château appelé Poudlard…**

Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, aux allures de Merlin et de papi gâteau, dévastait son bureau : Fudge avait osé vendre son arme à ce petit insolent de Tom Jedusor et par-dessus tout, il lui avait donné les plein pouvoirs. Il convoqua l'Ordre du Phénix, pour chercher un piège à tendre à sa gentille petite arme pour qu'elle revienne gentiment vers eux, terrassant au passage un certain Lord Noir…

Le temps passa lentement. Tom partait tous les matins à ses réunions pour réformer le Monde Magique et le faire découvrir aux Moldus tout en gardant la suprématie sur tout ce peuple. Il revenait le soir où il faisait l'amour comme un fou à un Harry demandant beaucoup de tendresse dans ces moments là. Ils s'aimaient mais n'avaient jamais trouvé l'occasion –ou plutôt ignorer les occasions- de se l'avouer de vive voix.

Harry, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ne s'ennuyait pas de ses journées. Il avait presque oublié Ron et Hermione, et il s'amusait souvent avec Draco à des jeux d'enfants, ayant chacun plus ou moins raté son enfance. Ils jouaient comme des gamins insouciants. Parfois, quand Harry était en forme, ils faisaient une course poursuite dans le château. Toutefois, quand Harry n'allait pas très bien, Rémus venait et ils discutaient avec Draco, pendant qu'Harry peignait ses toiles. Seuls Rémus et Draco pouvaient les voir.

Ils lui disaient souvent qu'il avait un don, car de nos jours, plus aucun sorcier n'arrivait à faire vivre sa toile sans un sort. Cependant, Harry restait septique face à leur enthousiasme, préférant discuter d'un autre sujet qu'une partie de son anormalité encore prouvée.

Quand il pleuvait, ils se pelotonnaient dans une couverture chaude et ils lisaient des livres. Puis venait le soir et Draco devait partir laissant Harry et Rémus sur une partie d'échec ou une bataille de cartes explosives.

_**Flash back…**_

_Bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard_

Dumbledore était dans son bureau surchargé par des objets magiques de toutes époques. La sagesse qui aurait dû se retrouvée dans ce lieu, était balayée par une rage noire et froide émise par le célèbre mage Dumbledore, Premier Ordre de Merlin. Sa rage était dirigée contre ce stupide ministre si manipulable et si pitoyable. Son arme était à présent entre les mains de son ennemi et elle (l'arme) n'avait même pas trouvée le moyen de le tuer ! Il avait inventé cette satanée prophétie pour rien !

Il avait épuisé le gamin afin qu'il meure en même temps que ce stupide tom Jédusor et ils ne s'étaient même pas battus !! Il avait pris tellement de plaisir à le torturer, le briser, lui faire perdre tout espoir de réussite…Il avait même assisté avec un petit système de surveillance la torture qu'il subissait chaque jour, les encourageant même à l'asservir plus sauvagement…

Il avait détruit le garçon en son for intérieur, il était certain que le Survivant était mort au fond de lui…Il avait suspicieusement veillé à ce que le loup-garou soit toujours en mission, ne le laissant jamais voir Harry…Cet incapable d'hybride avait réussi à se faire enlever ! Quel être pitoyable !

De rage, il ne contrôla plus sa magie qui cassa alors le sort d'illusion apposé sur le corps de l'homme. Une personne présente dans la pièce ou même un tableau aurait pu voir là quelque chose de bien stupéfiant… quelque chose qui lui aurait fait comprendre l'ampleur du pouvoir de l'homme mais surtout la Vérité…

Elle aurait pu voir pendant quelques secondes un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ressemblant à un Albus Dumbledore en bien plus jeune…Elle aurait pu apercevoir Albus II Dumbledore, petit fils de l'ambitieux Albus Dumbledore. Albus II, dans sa rage, jura :

- Je te prendrai ta virginité, ton innocence Harry Potter et tu seras à MOI ! Tu ne pourras rien me refuser, ma petite arme, _rien du tout_…

Il convoqua l'Ordre du Phoenix, après avoir repris son apparence et affirma :

- Notre estimé Harry Potter a été enlevé et Voldemort fait pression sur le Ministère pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs ! Il faudra le récupérer plus tard. Ensuite, Rémus est passé du côté obscur de la force (hum…), soyez sans pitié lorsque vous le verrez…, continuz « Albus Dumbledore »

Minerva et Hermione réfléchissaient rapidement : il étiat impossible que Rémus ait passé l'arme à gauche ( dans le mauvais camps) si Harry n'y était pas. Or, si Harry était aux côtés de Tom, c'est que le directeur leur cachait quelque chose.

Après la réunion, la préfète en chef essaya de parler à Ron, mais ce dernier resta planté sur ses convictions. Un soir, elle décida d'en parler à Draco Malefoy. Elle constata alors que le vieux fou citronné leur avait omis un détail plus que capital : Harry n'avait jamais été enlevé, il avait été vendu !

Depuis ce jour-là, Hermione et Draco passèrent énormément de temps ensemble ; elle s'éloignait de Ron de plus en plus et ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Les semaines passaient et la tension entre eux devenait palpable. Hermione refusait de se laisser toucher par Ron et ce dernier envisagé la possibilité de la tromper…

Un jour, alors qu'Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque, elle surprit Ron pendant qu'il embrassait Padma Patil. Ce prétexte lui servit grandement quoique que cela lui fasse un peu de mal. Elle rompit à grand renfort de comédie. Pendant ce temps, elle avait remarqué son attirance de plus en plus prononcée pour le magnifique préfet en chef des verts et argent.

-…-

Pendant ce temps là, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la courageuse Maison des Griffondors, alla à Pré-au-Lard. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle transplana, pensant fortement à l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal : Rémus Lupin.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, tout courage retrouvé, elle vit qu'elle était entourée de Mangemorts. Elle aperçut le loup-garou près de la porte et, faisant fi de toutes le baguettes Mangemoriennes dirigées contre elle, elle s'avança rapidement, d'un pas sec et assuré vers l'hybride

- Enfin je vous trouve Rémus ! Dumbledore affirme que vous avez trahi notre cause ! Est-ce vrai ? Où est Harry ? Il va bien ?

- Minerva, calmez-vous ! Harry va aussi bien que sa fragile santé puisse le lui permettre ! Maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passait…

- Ouf…hum…C'est rassurant…je …je remarquait qu'il maigrissait…je croyais que vous étiez au courant…Et malgré cela…je…je n'ai rien fait j'ai agi comme une lâche ! Oh mon Dieu ! pourquoi est-ce que…

- Minerva Mc Gonagall ! Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous ici, chez moi ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Rémus ? Que voulez-vous à Harry ? Est-ce une comédie délirante de ce vieux taré de citronné ? Vociféra durement Le Seigneur Noir, qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

- Voldemort ! Je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Harry et chercher à savoir pourquoi, par la même occasion, Lupin est considéré comme un traître à son clan ! Gronda Minerva comme elle gronderait un élève mal poli.

- Lupin -Rémus- a toujours été dans le camp d'Harry, jamais dans le votre ou le mien ! Or, il se trouve que j'aide Harry à vivre et je le protègerai quoiqu'il arrive. C'est ma promesse, cassa ledit voldemort avec tranquillité.

Les Mangemorts assistant à cette scène peu commune s'évanouirent dans un bel ensemble sous l'effet des paroles plus qu'anormales de leur Chef.

- Minerva, je crois que cela répond à votre question ! avoua Rémus pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était instauré suite à l'évanouissement simultané de tous les Mangemorts.

- oui. Je suis aussi du côté d'Harry, il a toujours été comme un petit fils pour moi. Toutefois, je me dois de vous prévenir. Dumbledore a encore Fudge sous son pouvoir. Il le manipule comme un pantin de foire. Il n'était pas content quand le Ministre vous a … vendu Harry. Il va faire tout ce qui lui est possible et même essayer l'impossible pour vous contrer. Il veut Harry et rien ne pourra l'arrêter, peut-être pas même la mort…Vous allez devoir vous battre encore pour obtenir le pouvoir. Mais prenez grand soin d'Harry…Il va tout utiliser pour l'avoir… il va le détruire et se l'accaparer…

- Comment …savez-vou tout cela ? Demanda Tom suspicieux.

- Disons que Godric Griffondor est un protecteur de sa descendance , mais aussi un éternel bavard –ce qui m'a, d'ailleurs, valu plusieurs migraines ! Merci Godric !(lol), rit la sévère et stricte professeur de méthamorphose.

- Très bien. Voulez-vous être une espionne au service de la sécurité d'Harry ? Interrogea Tom.

- Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Minerva, se faisant évanouir à nouveau les Mangemorts à peine réveillés.

_**Un étage plus haut**_

_**Une somptueuse chambre crème**_

_**Quelques temps après l'arrivée d'Harry…**_

Un jeune homme à l'allure princière s'avança vers une porte magnifiquement sculptée. L'après-midi venait seulement de commencer et la lumière se propageait au travers de vitraux multicolores, donnant une ambiance apaisante au large couloir. Il frappa un coup puis entra. Il trouva un jeune homme brun, allongé dans le lit, pâle.

Celui-ci le regarda. Aucune trace de haine n'était présente dans son regard. Juste une lueur de douleur et de…l'espoir ? Draco secoua la tête. Impossible. Le Survivant ne voulait de lui comme ami ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas refusé sa main en première année. Non, vraiment impossible, cette lueur n'était pas de l'espoir, cela _devait_ être de la haine !

- Alors Potty, onvient jouer la catin de mon Maître ? ironisa avec froideur le prince des Serpentards.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction _là_.

Quand il vit ces yeux de la plus magnifique des émeraudes se remplir de larmes avant de les voir couler, il eut tout à coup des remords…

Potty était parti depuis des mois, depuis ce jour-là…le jour du _Sort_…

_**« … »**_

_**« … »**_

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors ? Ce Chapitre ? Il est beaucoup plus long que tous les autres !!!!lol_

_Le passage avec Dumbledore vous a plu ?_

_A bienôt_

_N.M._

_**Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »**_

**Charlotte : **_Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu ais apprécié le lemon, il n'y en aura plus d'aussi long… : S_

**Moji : **_Merci pour la review ! en espérant que la suite t'ais autant plu !!!_



**Garla sama : **_Merci pour la review ! pour les tortures, je te le dis si j'en ai besoin d'autres ! Merci ! ___

**Lilyp :**_Vi c'est vrai que des lemons, on s'en lasse jamis !lol Merci pour la review !_

**Eiko : **_Merci pour la reviex ! ____ Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic…En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant…_

**Lunicorne : **_Merci pour la review !!! ____ Pour l'instant, le threesome est au pouvoir !!!lol_

**Voilà pour les reviews ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutées dans leur Alert ou Favorites !!!**

**A+**

**N.M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**KR**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Mambanoir**_

**Petite explication**** dans 'Potty' j'entends le caractère rebelle qu'a Ryry quand il confronte Dray**

**Résultat du sondage**** : unanimité des voix pour le retour de Sirius**

**4 voix qui ne sont pas trop contre mais plutôt neutre pour le threesome.**

**15 voix pour le threesome.**

**Donc le threesome est vainqueur !!!!!!!!!!! Bravo on applaudit !lol**

**Il apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres :)**

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_- Alors Potty, on vient jouer la catin de mon Maître ? Ironisa avec froideur le prince des Serpentards._

_Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction là._

_Quand il vit ces yeux de la plus magnifique des émeraudes se remplir de larmes avant de les voir couler, il eut tout à coup des remords…_

'_Potty' était parti depuis des mois, depuis ce jour-là…le jour du __Sort__…_

**Chapitre VI.**

'_Potty', le surnom de son ennemi, ennemi qui était parti depuis des mois, depuis ce jour-là…le jour du __Sort__…_Le Sort qu'il avait cherché dans la bibliothèque et dans la Réserve de Poudlard. Le Sort qu'il n'avait finalement trouvé que chez lui, dans un livre de Magie Noire…Le Sort que Dumbledore avait lancé contre Potter…Le Sort qui avait réduit à néant sa relation « je te hais parce que tu me hais » avec Harry…Le Sort qui avait détruit tant d'années de haine pour les amener tous les deux, à une relation d'indifférence et de tristesse…

_**Flash back…**_

Draco faisait sa ronde de nuit. Il resserrait les pans de sa cape autour de ses épaules agitées silencieusement d'un tressautement dû au froid hivernal. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne voyait Potter plus à l'infirmerie que partout ailleurs. Pas que cela le dérange, non, bien sûr, rien ne dérange un Malefoy ! Mais, il n'aimait savoir que Potter avait un autre ennemi et qu'il le reléguait, lui au second plan, voire même plus. Un Malefoy était toujours en première place ! Ce _stupide Potty _occupait maintenant ses pensées !

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait au comportement plus qu'anormal de son ennemi, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la neige tomber lentement, dansant une danse, un ballet avec le vent d'hiver. Il alla alors dehors, après tout il faisait aussi froid dedans que dehors !

Il se rappela de la semaine passée quand il avait trouvé le Survivant, presque gelé sur la neige, baignant dans son sang, ressemblant à un ange déchu, qui voulait rejoindre ses confrères.

Il laissa ses pas le guider et il arriva bientôt devant le saule cogneur. Il entendit alors des gémissements. Croyant surprendre deux élèves en pleine action, -deux élèves assez courageux quand même-, il se cacha derrière les quelques buissons et s'apprêta à en sortir et leur enlever des points pour les surprendre dehors en pleine nuit quand il vit Potter.

Potter, au sol, les vêtements en piteux états : déchirés, les lambeaux couvraient à peine son corps déjà transis par le froid, les morceaux de tissus n'étaient retenus que par quelques fils qui pouvaient céder d'un instant à un autre.

Il observa alors Harry, toujours caché derrière les buissons. Ce dernier avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang, sa lèvre était ouverte et commençait à bleuir, des estafilades couraient sur ses jambes et ses bras, laissant perler le liquide de Vie ; sa cicatrice si célèbre saignait et semblait ouverte sur plusieurs centimètre –impression laissée par le sang qui s'en écoulait.

Plus loin, il aperçut Dumbledore. Celui-ci lança un dernier sort sur Harry, un sort qui le marqua dès qu'il fut prononcé et qu'il se promit de chercher.

Quand le Sort l'atteignit, Harry hurla de douleur, son poing venant serrer son tee-shirt en lambeau au niveau du cœur. Sa respiration devint rapide, il se recroquevilla en position fœtale pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur de plus en plus insupportable. Son souffle devint chaotique, ses larmes semblaient intarissables et coulaient sans fin sur son visage crispé par la douleur. La panique envahissait rapidement le petit brun chétif. Ses yeux balayaient l'horizon cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui puisse lui venir en aide, l'aider à respirer…

Dumbledore partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui un petit brun à demi conscient, gémissant pour un peu d'aide, pour un instant de répit dans ce moment de souffrance sans fin. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur une personne portant des cheveux blonds argentés, presque blancs.

Draco avait vérifié et attendu que le directeur soit bien parti avant de se précipiter vers le brun. Il s'approcha de lui et souleva le buste du jeune homme, calant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis dans un éclair de lucidité, il le couvrit de sa cape d'hiver, ignorant le froid qui l'assaillait de ses pointes glacées.

La neige tombée sur eux et Draco fut stupéfait de voir à quel point la blancheur de la peau de Harry était pareille à celle de la neige.

Il continua à bercer le Survivant, le calmant lentement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait…

Harry sombra dans l'inconscience, la respiration calmée. Draco l'emmena alors à l'infirmerie. Le sort ne fut détecté que quelques mois plus tard, le jour où, se promenant dans le parc après avoir appris la nouvelle, Harry se fit enlever.

_**Fin Flash Back…**_

Draco regarda Harry. Dans un élan spontané (Dray: Hey! C'est quoi ça ! Je ne suis pas un Griffy moi ! Ndla :p) il enserra Harry dans ses bras, s'excusant pour la première fois de sa vie :

- Je suis désolé Ha…Harry, je…je ne le pensais pas… Tu étais si amorphe, je voulais te faire réagir ! Depuis longtemps, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas et un Malefoy ne provoque pas l'indifférence !

- Dis…tu…ça va te paraître bizarre…mais…tu…tu veux bien être mon grand frère ? chuchota Harry, laissant ses larmes couler à nouveau, s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt du préfet en chef, de peur de se faire humilier une fois de plus.

- Oui…petit chat…, avoua Draco, le cœur battant le chamade, l'un de ses souhaits les plus chers se réalisant : avoir un petit frère – même s'il n'était pas de sang et de chair pareils aux siens.

- Merci beaucoup…grand frère…, murmura Ryry, réalisant sa chance.

- C'est normal de vouloir entrer dans la famille Malefoy, c'est la…, commença Draco, d'un air hautain, faisant rire Harry

- Meilleure famille au monde, rit, le chétif petit brun.

- Bien entendu ! Petit frère, murmura le blond, soulagé de rire avec son « frère ».

Ledit petit frère s'endormit rapidement dans les bras du dit Grand frère qui s'attendrit sur la bouille innocente d'Harry. Mais chut, c'est un secret !

Le blondinet rallongea le noiraud et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, lisant un livre pour s'occuper et augmenter sa culture générale. Quand l'heure du repas arriva, Harry et Draco se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle à Manger.

Le brun resta stupéfait un instant : assise à la droite de Remus, Minerva McGonagall discutait avec Tom comme si elle discutait avec un professeur. Leur conversation portait d'ailleurs sur la suite de l'éducation magique d'Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avoua qu'il préférait que son chaton se soit remis de ses émotions avant de reprendre ses cours, plutôt que de l'y plonger et qu'il fuît ainsi ses problèmes.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'était assis à la droite du Lord Noir, en face du Maître des Potions et entamait une discussion avec Draco sur le comportement d'Hermione. Ce dernier lui confessa qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et qu'elle lui demandait régulièrement –tous les jours- de ses nouvelles. Il avoua en marmonnant qu'il avait l'intention de sortir avec elle.

Le fait de savoir que sa meilleure amie demandait de ses nouvelles, mais par-dessus tout que son « frère » avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, remonta le moral d'Harry. Bien sûr, il pensait que Ronald Weasley ne voyait combien sa santé se dégradait avant que Tom ne le réclame à ses côtés ! Bien sûr, Ron, avait toujours été aveugle et fonçait tête baissée…Bien sûr… Mais il était aussi un très bon ami, fidèle et peut-être maladroit mais si gentil… Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait pas écouté Hermione, l'avait-il seulement écouté une fois ? Il n'avait seulement obéi qu'à la parole de ce « taré de vieux glucosé » (clin d'œil à lolie ;)) !

Alors Harry se demandait si Ron n'avait pas été avec lui seulement pour sa célébrité…

Le petit brun ne se rendit pas compte que la salle était silencieuse, et que, sous les regards inquiets de Tom, Draco, Remus, Minerva, Severus et Lucius (Ndla : et oui, ils ont fini par s'attacher à notre Ryry !lol), il laissait perler à ses yeux des larmes remplies de la tristesse de ses pensées profondes. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il se sentit transporter vers une chambre, dans une étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse. Juste avant de s'endormir, il murmura avec douceur le prénom de sa bouillotte personnelle…

- Tom…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se coucha avec lui et s'endormit, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise rassurante autour de son frêle chaton.

Pendant ce temps là, Minerva était repartie dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, en tête le seul but de sa présence : protéger Harry du maléfique et dangereux Albus Dumbledore.

Quelques semaines passèrent…

La veille du soir de la pleine lune…

**Dans le Manoir de Tom, chambre de Remus Lupin.**

Severus Snape venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour donner au loup-garou la potion Tue-Loup. Il découvrit un Remus, couvert seulement d'une simple serviette. En effet, Remus sortait de la douche. Séverus détailla le torse finement musclé et surprit une goutte d'eau qui roulait joyeusement le long du torse pâle pour aller se cacher sous la serviette, narguant le pauvre Séverus mis au défit par une goutte d'eau. Le Maître des Potions avait refermé la porte et regardait avec envie Lupin.

Le loup-garou, qui avait essayé de l'attirer discrètement à lui –trop discrètement peut-être, le vit le détailler du regard. Prenant son courage de Griffondor à deux mains et aidé par sa nature de loup-garou, qui avait depuis des années reconnu son âme sœur, il s'approcha doucement du Maître des Potions, le regardant, sans ciller, dans les yeux.

Ce dernier, hypnotisé par ce regard doré qui lui envoyait un amour inconditionnel, céda à son envie de jeunesse et embrassa doucement le brun, qui était maintenant dans ses bras. Il laissa ses douces et fines mains parcourir le dos musclé du loup-garou. Ce dernier gémit sous la caresse reflétant la douceur et la tendresse présente en Séverus.

Remus, tenant toujours son courage et son audace, défit lentement la chemise noire de son futur compagnon puis le pantalon. Il coupa le baiser pour reprendre un peu d'air et laissa des baisers papillons dans le cou de son amour. Il baissa par la même occasion le boxer noir de son Sev. Ce dernier ne resta pas inactif, se sentant nu, il fit glisser la serviette des hanches de Remus. Ils allèrent sur le lit et se caressèrent, se donnant du temps pour faire évoluer leur relation, sans précipitation. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un doux sourire sur les lèvres….

_**A suivre…**_

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il est plus long que tous les précédents !!!**

**Je suis fière de moi !lol**

**Sinon, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!**

Réponses aux reviews : et un grand MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'en ont laissé !

**Lolie : **Merci pour l'accord du surnom, franchement je l'adore !!!!Il est génial !!En espérant que la suite te plaise autant…

**Kyu : **Donc, la fin de l'autre chapitre a été expliquée au début de celui-ci…enfin, j'espère, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas ! Sinon, eh bien, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce deux chapitres, en espérant que celui-ci soit aussi super que les autres ! ;)

**Uknow : **Euh…ben, non ce n'était pas un jeu de mot…Mais c'est quand même bien trouvé !!!! Félicitation ;), voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle ait comblé tes attentes !lol

**Gargamel : **C'est vrai que mon style est un peu enfantin, mais je ne peux pas écrire autrement, ça donnerait rien !lol, En tout as, merci pour cette review constructive ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt, la semaine prochaine !

Yoshikuni-Emi, tu auras deux chapitres avant de partir en camping ! 

Bisous

N.M.


	7. Chapter 7

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**KR**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Chapitre dédicacé à Shaynna, en espérant que la Résurection t'ait plu ! ; )**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

**Chapitre VII.**

Quelques semaines passèrent et le Seigneur des ténèbres voyait le moral de son chaton se dégrader. Le moral d'Harry atteignit son seuil le plus bas le jour de l'an de la mort de Sirius. Depuis qu'Harry était chez Tom, Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, Rémus, Séverus, Minerva, Hermione -dans le château à Poudlard- et Harry avaient cherché une solution pour retirer le Chien du Voile de la Mort.

Ils avaient questionné les peuples des 'Ténèbres' comme les vampires, les centaures, les géants, les détraqueurs, les loups garous ; tout comme ils avaient interrogé les peuples de la 'Lumière' comme les elfes, les fées, les sirènes. Mais rien. Aucune réponse positive. En vain. Le malheur les envahissait et Harry était inconsolable.

Ils visitèrent le Bibliothèque Interdite du Ministère, menacèrent les Langues de Plomb, les Aurors. Mais rien. En vain.

/ - /

**Poudlard, bureau du Directeur.**

Pourtant un jour, Minerva attendait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle regardait la bibliothèque et son regard s'arrêta sur un ouvrage : _Les Mystères de la Mort._ Elle prit de la poudre de cheminette, mis le livre dans le feu magique et cria :

« Manoir Tom Serpentard d'Or »

Le livre disparut dans les flammes vert émeraude et Minerva s'assit tranquillement à sa place, feignant l'innocence totale. Elle transforma quand même un papier de bonbon au citron en livre qu'elle replaça magiquement dans la bibliothèque. Dumbledore entra quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant des nouvelles sur l'avancement des trouvailles du jeune Potter.

/ - /

**Manoir Jedusor, bureau donné à **_**chaton**_

Dans un même temps, Harry reçut le livre. Il passa la journée à le lire en large et en verticale. Il commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver, assombrissant un peu plus son humeur, démolissant un peu plus son espoir. Rien n'était marqué.

Toutefois, il avait retenu la seule phrase qui mentionnait le Voile de la Mort.

_« En passant le Voile de la Mort, les hommes apparaissent dans un Paradis total, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont vécu leur vie pleinement, cumulant les joies simples et le bonheur au fond de leur cœur… »_

Harry comprit alors que Sirius était heureux. Il sut alors qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'à aller devant le Voile avec ses amis pour rendre un dernier hommage à son parrain, son second père…

/ - /

**Ministère de la Magie, salle du Voile.**

Le jour précis de l'an de la Mort de Sirius Black, ils se rendirent tous les Sept, secrètement devant le Voile. Severus et Rémus pensèrent alors à une tradition qui se faisait anciennement pour les Morts.

« _Chaque personne présente concentrait un peu de sa Magie aux creux de ses mains en pensant à la personne perdue_. »

Severus et Remus commencèrent. Ils se tenaient la main et ils pensèrent en silence à Sirius – au cabot. On vit alors leur magie entourer leurs mains et apparurent alors deux roses rouges éternelles. Ils les lancèrent à travers le voile.

Harry, à son tour, pensa fort au moment de joie avec son parrain, si courts mais si intenses…

Sa main sur son cœur, la magie illumina quelques instants sa poitrine et ils purent alors découvrir le rose blanche de la pureté striée de petites gouttes noires. Il la laissa au Voile qui l'emporta doucement.

Voldemort, qui était aux côtés de son chaton, ferma son poing et sa magie l'entoura. Une magnifique rose noire, symbole de la puissance, et aux bords blancs, fut jetée dans le Voile.

Minerva McGonagall, quant à elle, se rappela des frasques de l'adolescent et puis de l'adulte responsable malgré ses déboires comiques avec le Maître des Potions. Une rose saumon pâle se matérialisa, symbole de l'amitié, et fut envoyée à l'homme.

Draco incanta une belle rose bleu pastel, représentant la Famille. Il se souvenait des récits de sa mère sur son « satané de débauché de cousin ». Il en avait tellement ri des bêtises et des flirts du jeune homme, il l'avait jalousé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait battu le record digne d'un mélange entre les Black et les Malefoy.

Enfin, Lucius incanta une belle rose violette, montrant ainsi son respect pour le courage dont avait fait preuve l'homme tout au long des épreuves de la vie. S'il n'avait pas été un Serpentard, il aurait certainement été jaloux de la force de vie que possédait l'homme ainsi que de son courage face aux épreuves.

Harry sanglotait dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, s'accrochant doucement à sa robe noire de soie. Severus tenait Remus dans ses bras et McGonagall regardait le Voile mais on pouvait discerner son regard vague partit sur les souvenirs. Lucius serrait l'épaule de son fils qui observait avec lui le petit brun dans les bras de leur Maître.

Alors qu'ils pensaient à partir, une vive lumière les aveugla soudainement. Puis, une voix masculine, visiblement grognant, retentit dans le silence pesant de la pièce :

« L'Enfer n'est pas encore pour toi ! Ni le Paradis ! Tu n'avais pas à traverser le voile ! Comment as-tu osé couper le fil de ton destin ??? Tu te dois de vivre l'amour ! Après cela tu pourras nous rejoindre ! Pour l'instant, tu es VIRE ! Et ne tâches pas de revenir pour tester tes stupides blagues douteuses ! Non mais ho ! On n'est pas dans un cirque ici ! Nom de Merlin, ah mince c'est moi ! Euh…nom de Moi ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu reçois des fleurs pour ces gamineries ! Allez, dehors, espèce de délinquant !

- Mais Merlin…

- Nan ! DEHORS !!! »

La voix se tut et la lumière s'adoucit. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir au travers de cette lumière intense, il aurait vu un corps se former au sein du voile et venir doucement au sol s'allonger.

Les Sept personnes virent un corps au sol qui se jeta sur deux personnes, en pleurs.

« Moony !!!Sevy !! Merlin m'a donné la fessée ! Il n'a pas aimé que ses cheveux soient de couleur arc-en-ciel et encore moins que je reçoive 7 roses pour cela ! Pourtant il a l'air plus jeune comme ça ! Tiens je devrais essayer sur Dumby ! Où est mon Ryry d'amour à moi ? »

Il regarda les deux hommes et les vit rouges, se disant que c'était parce qu'ils essayaient de se retenir de rire, il regarda les autres personnes et les vit toutes rouges –sauf les deux Malefoy. Draco avait un regard fier, sachant maintenant d'où venait cette partie de son anatomie qui avait provoqué bien des évanouissements et Lucius qui le regardait exaspéré devant tant de bêtise de sa part.

Quand son regard se tourna vers le Lord Noir qui planquait son Ryry dans sa robe, il se précipita vers le jeune homme tout rouge pivoine.

Il prit Ryry dans ses bras et le serra fort. Son filleul lui rendit son étreinte et lui fit remarquer :

« Patmol…Tu…devrais peut-être t'habiller… »

Ledit Patmol se regarda et rougit alors si fort que McGonagall éclata de rire suivie par toutes les personnes présentes. Le Chien alla se planquer derrière Remus et Severus qui faisaient barrage à qui essayerait de leur enlever leur « Sale cabot »d'amour.

« Et puis, c'est MON Ryry à moi ! nargua Tom, devant le regard hystérique de Sirius. »

Après cette petite partie de déconnade qui détendit l'atmosphère, ils repartirent tous discrètement chez le Lord noir, Sirius attendant calmement les explications de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

/ - /

**Poudlard, dortoir des Griffondors mâles.**

Ronald Weasley, anciennement meilleur ami du Survivant, de l'Elu, était étendu sur son lit, regardant les photos d'Harry, Hermione et lui. Il se souvenait de tous les dangers qu'ils avaient affronté tous les trois, il pensait à ses ressentiments…Pendant plusieurs années, il avait cru vivre dans l'ombre du Survivant, mais, en quatrième année, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il lui avait paru évident qu'on le reconnaissait pour lui et non en étant le Meilleur ami du Survivant. Il avait vu le Golden Boy se renfermer sur lui-même à cause de lui, il avait vu les gens tels qu'ils étaient, qui le reconnaissaient pour ce qu'il était.

Il avait alors su se faire pardonner. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui avait tourné le dos une fois de trop et savait qu'il ne serait plus le meilleur ami d'Harry, juste une connaissance. Il l'avait fait souffrir trop de fois…Mais, quitte à être une simple connaissance, il préférait être aux côtés d'Harry, fidèle à son ami.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était parti du côté de Voldemort, à mot caché, c'était ce qu'avait voulu dire Dumbledore…

Puis, il avait ouvert les yeux, la perte d'Hermione avait été un déclic. Et il avait vu. Vu la cruauté de leur mentor, l'éloignement imperceptible d'Hermione et de sa directrice de Maison, l'éloignement de sa famille, la folie du vieux citronné…Il avait vu et avait compris…Il s'était trompé encore une fois…Mais il voulait se racheter et faire savoir à Harry qu'il le soutenait encore et malgré ses faiblesses.

Le lendemain matin, il attendit devant la Grande Salle Hermione et Malefoy, il avait noté un rapprochement entre eux deux. Quand il les vit, il s'avança vers eux et leur parla.

« Je sais que j'ai fait une grosses bêtise avec Harry, mais je veux le voir et lui dire que j'ai enfin compris…Que je suis avec lui maintenant et pour toujours…Je veux m'excuser auprès de lui… »

Le couple l'avait regardé longuement puis ils avaient acquiescé. Ils devaient se rencontrer un peu plus tard dans la nuit, dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Ron hocha la tête et attendit avec impatience le soir.

/ - /

**Manoir Jedusor, bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sirius et Tom.**

Sirius avait été conduit dans cette pièce après avoir dormi un long moment et avoir déjeuné avec Harry.

« Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Harry a été torturé par Dumbledore lors de ses 'entraînements'. Ce dernier lui a jeté un sort au cœur. Severus fabrique des Potions qui le soignent au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Le Ministère m'a proposé un marché que j'ai accepté : Harry contre la vie des sorciers et des moldus. Je veux faire d'Harry un homme heureux ; même si cela vous parait bizarre j'aimerais que vous l'acceptiez. Je prends soin de lui et l'aide à se reconstruire. Sa nouvelle « fraternité » avec Drago l'y aide énormément. Je voudrais que vous soyez aussi de ces personnes là, avec Remus. Je ne vous apposerai pas la Marque, après tout, vous n'êtes pas mon fidèle, mais celui d'Harry. »

« Je comprends vos motivations, une fois qu'on a touché à Ryry, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Mais attention, jeune homme, je me considère comme son second père, faîtes lui mal et vous connaîtrez la vengeance des Black ! Bon, je crois que tout est dit… »

« Effectivement. A bientôt pour le souper ! »Le salua Tom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un courrier de Lucius lui annonçant que Ronald Weasley voulait se réconcilier avec son amant. Il réfléchit longtemps à cela, puis se décida d'aller à la rencontre entre le jeune Weasley et Draco. Après tout, les jumeaux Weasley, Charly et Bill étaient déjà des Mangemorts…

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Sirius fit rire toute la table, Severus et Remus l'excitaient au possible. Quand l'heure vint de se coucher, ils filèrent tous dans leur chambre. Ryry s'endormit dans les bras du Lord qui resta éveillé, détaillant le doux visage de son ange.

/ - /

**Poudlard, Salle Sur Demande.**

Lorsque minuit sonna, Ron entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et vit enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son cœur accéléra et il but le Véritasérum qui confirma ses propos : il voulait rejoindre Harry et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se fit marquer par le Lord Noir et fut alors accepter dans le camp des Ténèbres. On lui dit se rendre à la prochaine sortie de Pré au Lard pour, avec Hermione revoir Harry…La confrontation serait difficile, il lui faudrait du temps pour être entièrement accepté mais il y ferait face, pour Harry…

/ - /

/ - /

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé cette résurection ? bien ? pas bien ? _

_C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un gros moment de délire juste après que Siri soit revenu à la vie…_

_P.S. : Pour les fleurs, les couleurs ne correspondent pas forcément à ce que j'ai marqué, et comme j'en avais aucune idée, j'ai marqué au feeling ! ;)_

_Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre entre Ryry, ron et Hermione, peut-être un lemon…et l'avancée du threesome !_

_Bisous_

Réponses et REMERCIMENTS aux reviews anonymes :

**Lolie**en tout cas, je trouve toujours ce surnom aussi drôle, je l'adore ! Je suis contente que l'émotion ait pu passer parce que j'étais »bouleversée » quand je l'ai écrit…Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

**Kyu **Ryry te remercie de partager ton grand frère ! lol ! en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! Kiss ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**KR**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Chapitre dédicacé, en espérant que la **_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_**Attention LEMON pour binome et threesome (chapitre chargé en citron ! Alerte jaune jeu de motlol)**_

_**/…/**_

_**/…/**_

**Chapitre VIII.**

**/ … /**

**/ … /**

**Manoir du Seigneur Noir le plus puissant de tout les temps… (Enfin, soi disant ! Mdr !)**

Une semaine était passée depuis la rencontre entre Ronald Weasley et Lord Voldemort. La rencontre à Pré au Lard aurait lieu dans quelques temps. Tom attendait toujours le bon moment pour parler à son chaton de la rencontre avec son ancien meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer, mais ne voulait non plus attendre la veille de la sortie au village.

Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas non plus l'occasion de lui parler souvent. En effet, son prince était en permanence avec son parrain et cela ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa jalousie maladive. Il était content de voir Harry rire, parler et ne pas se renfermer sur lui-même, mais les fréquents câlins entre les deux hommes attisaient de plus en plus sa jalousie. Il avait l'impression d'être délaissé, chassé du monde d'Harry. Le petit brun ne le demandait plus et lui, il s'en ennuyait.

De plus, Remus et Séverus complotaient quelque chose et ne s'occupaient pas beaucoup de Sirius qui rattrapait le temps perdu avec son filleul.

Un soir, déprimé parce qu'Harry, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, ne l'avait pas attendu pour leur câlin du soir et qu'il s'était endormi, Tom alla dormir dans la chambre qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée de son petit brun favoris. Toutefois, loin de son chaton, il ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil et ressassa ces derniers jours. Il pensa d'abord à une tactique pour prendre le pouvoir et contrer l'opposition que lui fournissait le ministère. Il avait déjà placé ses Mangemorts aux plus hauts grades partout dans la société, il voyait en personne les Présidents, Roi et Premiers Ministres du monde Moldu, les incitant, par là à faire courir l'idée que les Mages et Sorciers existait.

Son plan se déroulait à merveille pour le moment, il prenait le pouvoir implicitement, à l'ombre des représailles du vieux fou glucosé. (J'adore vraiment ce surnom !lol)

Le monde entier allait bientôt être à ses pieds et ceux de son prince adoré.

/ … /

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant silencieusement, les larmes dévastant son visage. Paniqué, il chercha Tom du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Il courut hors de la chambre et se précipita dans les couloirs, suivant son instinct. Ses pas précipités ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol de marbre, comme s'il l'effleurait. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait pu dire, qu'il avait vu un ange passer, vêtu d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche. Mais, personne ne le vit…

Lorsque Harry ouvrit une porte noire veinée de vert, il reprit difficilement son souffle. Malgré les potions prises, le sort restait efficace et il se fatiguait rapidement. Il entra doucement et resta surpris devant la beauté de la chambre. Elle était verte émeraude, scintillante d'argent grâce aux rayons de la lune qui passaient par la grande baie vitrée. Il se précipita vers le lit, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes et sauta dans les bras du brun.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil sans son petit prince, le serra contre lui. Harry étreignit le torse nu de l'homme aux yeux rouges et continua à pleurer doucement. Calmement, tom tranquillisa son chaton adoré qui lui demanda :

« Tom ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dormi avec moi ? »

« Je… Je voulais être un peu seul… »

« Oh…, marmonna Harry, croyant que Tom en avait assez de lui. Je suis désolé…je… j'ai essayé de te laisser ton espace vital pour que tu puisses gérer tes occupations de futur Maître de monde et par la même occasion renouer avec mon parrain…Je suis désolé, je…je vais m'éloigner un peu plus puisque…puisque tu le veux, sanglota-t-il en voulant se retirer de cette étreinte protectrice. »

« Au contraire ryry, rapproche toi de moi…J'avais tellement l'impression d'être délaissé ! On ne fait plus rien ensemble et puis…j'aime m'occuper de toi…mon chaton… »

« Je t'aime Tom…si fort…tellement… »

« Moi aussi mon petit prince… »

« Tom ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu…tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? Ca me manque… »

« Avec plaisir chaton… »

Il inversa leur position, se retrouvant ainsi dominant. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage mat de son amour qui lui souriait, ses yeux remplis de bonheur. Il l'embrassa ensuite doucement, avec tendresse. Puis, leur baiser devint passionné, empreint de sensualité et d'amour.

Tom, se trouvant trop découvert, tira sur la chemise de son compagnon et caressa avec délisse les jambes musclées de son amant. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ces jambes parfaites et, tout en remontant la chemise, ses mais glissèrent entre les cuisses de son compagnon, qu'il caressa avec douceur.

Il vit le membre de son prince se gorger de sang mais, bien que l'envie soit forte, il n'y toucha pas, laissant son amant crier d'injustice et de plaisir mêlés. Il parcourut le ventre musclé de baisers, caressant avec douceur les flancs du jeune homme sous lui. Il lécha lentement l'estomac puis monta mordiller ses mamelons.

Dans le même temps, il inséra un doigt dans la cavité chaude et accueillante de son petit prince. Alors que sa bouche marquait la douce gorge, un second doigt puis un troisième entrèrent en Harry.

Tom entama de lents mouvements de va et vient et son chaton jouit dans cri rauque, hurlant son prénom. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'au manque d'air. La hampe du jeune brun retrouva toute sa forme sous les cajoleries de la main taquine. Tom entra alors en Harry, doucement, sans le blesser.

Son amant gémit de bien être sous les assauts doux et prévenants du Lord Noir. Ce dernier embrassa Harry et, à sa demande, il alla plus vite, entrant et sortant de cet antre si étroit qu'il le rendait fou. Le brun criait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoirs de son Seigneur des Ténèbres personnel. Les jambes nouées autour de la taille de son amant, ses bras accrochés à son cou, sa tête rejetée en arrière sous le plaisir, sa bouche entre ouverte laissant s'échapper une respiration trouble, le Survivant était l'image à l'état pur de la luxure.

Il jouit entre eux, laissant le plaisir post-orgasmique l'envahir tout en répétant sans cesse le prénom de son aimé. Tom sentant la chair se refermer autour de son membre gorgé de sang accéléra encore la cadence et jouit à longs jets en Harry.

Ils se calmèrent lentement, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres. Le Survivant commença à s'endormir sur son Lord. Ce dernier voulut se retirer mais Harry lui chuchota :

« Non, reste…s'il te plait… »

Tom se tourna alors sur le dos, serrant Harry contre lui, appelant magiquement les couvertures à lui. Ils s'endormirent sereins.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut la surprise de trouver Tom avec lui, toujours sous lui et en lui. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Tom profita du moment de paix pour lui dire ce qu'il avait tant cherché à lui avouer cette semaine :

« Ry'…Il y a une semaine, je suis allé à Poudlard…et j'ai rencontré Ronald Weasley…Tu pourras le rencontrer lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard…avec Drago et Hermione…Il t'est vraiment fidèle…Il a l'esprit plus ouvert depuis quelques temps, selon les dires de ses frères…Tu voudras aller le voir ? »

« Je…Il était sincère…C'est pas un plan de Dumby ? »

« J'ai utilisé la légimentie…Il est sincère »

« Alors j'irai le voir…Dis…Dray vient-il ce week-end ? »

« Oui chaton…Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois lui demander s'il a été enfin été un Griffondor… »

« Oh…Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, il devait demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui… »

« Oh…D'accord…Allez, il faut se lever… »

Harry bouda. Il voulait encore rester sur Tom, il se sentait bien entre ses bras. Cependant, il n'eut pas à changer de place, l'homme le porta sous la douche et lui fit l'amour encore une fois. Ils s'habillèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent seulement Severus avec un air fatigué sur le visage.

« Severus, pourquoi Siri et Rem' sont pas debout ? »

« Heu…On a eu une nuit assez sportive… »Rougit Severus, en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_**Flash back…**_

Severus et Remus avaient réussi à finir leurs tâches au sein des Mangemorts assez tôt et attendaient maintenant avec impatience leur Siri d'amour dans la chambre. (Je précise que Sev et Siri ne se sont plus détestés dès que ce dernier fut entré dans l'Ordre. Sev est toujours enseignant à poudlard, mais il rentre tous les soirs « chez lui »)

Remus stressait et faisait les cents pas tant dis que Severus semblait attendre patiemment le retour du Chien. Semblait était toute la nuance car il bouillait à l'intérieur, mais en vrai Serpentard, il feignait le contrôle de soi.

Quand Sirius entra dans la chambre, il se fit assaillir par deux affamés du Siri. (Maladie contagieuse seulement pour les amoureux du Chien.) Remus l'embrassa sauvagement alors que Severus s'attaquait à sa nuque et par la même occasion à ses vêtements. Finalement, impatient, le Maître des Potions fit disparaître leurs habits à tous les trois d'un coup de baguette magique.

Sirius sentait les membres regorgeant de sang, durs, contre ses fesses et contre son sexe tout aussi dur. Des mains parcouraient son corps et semblaient être partout à la fois comme les langues qui avaient quitté sa bouche et son cou. Il criait de plaisir sous les caresses de ses amants. L'un titillait ses tétons, les rendant durs et sensibles, l'autre caressait ses cuisses, laissant son sexe dur perdant quelques gouttes de son sperme.

Les hommes tournaient autour de lui et faisaient monté le plaisir par vague de plus en plus forte. Il vit que Severus était devant lui et le saisit par les hanches, engageant un baiser passionné. Remus, derrière lui, lui mordillait l'oreille, l'excitant un peu plus. Le loup garou les fit avancer en direction du lit. Seveurs buta contre le matelas et fut poussé par Sirius qui s'allongea sur lui, glissant trois doigts à peine lubrifiés jusqu'à son entrée. Remus lui aussi entra un à un ses doigts en Sirius qui répétait ces mêmes gestes chez le Maître des Potions.

Puis Sirius entra en Severus pendant que Remus pénétrait Sirius. Remus était celui qui annonçait la cadence. Au fur et à mesure de la montée de plaisir, les coups de butoir se faisaient plus précipités, chacun atteignant la prostate faisant par ce fait crier les trois amants de plaisir. Severus jouit le premier entre Sirius et lui. Le Chien éjacula à longs jets dans son partenaire et s'écroula sur lui, repu. Remus accéléra encore la cadence et l'étau de chair se faisant trop serré, il jouit en criant les prénoms de ses amants.

Un second round fut proposé et cette fois-ci, Severus était pris par Remus et prenait Sirius. Ils jouirent, déversant ainsi leur amour pour les autres. Ils se détachèrent pour mieux se rapprocher et s'endormirent pèle mêle, les uns contre les autres, un sourire fin et heureux sur leur visage.

Le lendemain, alors que le réveil sonnait, un seul put se lever. Severus se rua dans la douche et partit en trombe pour la salle à manger, arrivant avec seulement une minute d'avance sur tom et Harry, laissant ainsi dormir ses compagnons et futurs maris…

_**Fin Flash back…**_

Le dimanche arriva rapidement. Draco arriva par cheminette. Harry lui sauta dessus à peine fut-il entré dans la salle. Il le mena à ses appartements et questionna sans tourner autour du pot :

« Alors ? Tu as demandé à Hermione ? »

« Ralala…l'impatience des Griffondors…Comment vas-tu petit frère ? »

« Bien, bien …Avec le retour de Sirius, j'ai enfin un père…et un grand frère avec toi…mon petit ami avec Tom…Ma sœur avec Hermione…Une maman poule avec Remus…J'ai une famille…Enfin ! Même si ce n'est pas une famille de sang, je suis heureux de vous avoir tous ! Sinon, toi ça va ? »

« Oui, très bien, j'ai d'excellentes notes, je continue d'embêter ces hypocrites de griffis, et par-dessus tout j'adore jouer des blagues –tu sais celle de Fred et Georges- au vieux glucosé ! C'est génial !! »

« Ok…ok…Tu me racontes ? » supplia le prince, amant du roi des Ténèbres.

« Oui, puisque tu y tiens tant ! »

« Enfin ! Allez Grand frère, racontes moi tout ! »

_**Flash back…**_

Draco revenait de Potions et il discutait avec Hermione. Il pensait depuis un temps à lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais il ne trouvait jamais l'occasion. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre de préfet en chef et Hermione s'extasia devant sa « ma-gni-fi-que » bibliothèque. Alors qu'il s'était approché d'elle, elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva collée à lui. Ses joues prirent une agréable couleur rosée et son souffle s'accéléra.

Draco la regardait dans les yeux, pensant que c'était le moment où jamais.

_Allez, mon petit Draco, tu n'es peut-être pas un Griffi mais il faut un peu de courage pour ces choses là…Allez, tout va bien se passer…Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas être pour la seule et unique fois dans ta vie un Griffi, qu'il faut hésiter…Parce qu'elle commence à te regarder bizarrement !_

Draco balbutia alors :

« Her…Hermione…Est-ce que…tuvoudraissoritiravecmoi ? »

« Tu peux répéter en articulant s'il te plait Draco ? »

« Tu…Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

« Enfin ! J'attendais ce moment depuis des semaines, je croyais que tu n'allais jamais poser la question ! Bien sur que je veux sortir avec toi, amour » Déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, laissant un Draco époustouflé par la quantité de souffle de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois et décidèrent ensuite de laisser leur relation cachée pour que l'Ordre ne soupçonne pas Hermione d'être une espionne pour Harry…

_**Fin flash back…**_

Harry comprit que son frère de cœur était éperdument amoureux de sa petite amie, qu'ils étaient certainement des âmes sœurs…

/…/

/…/

_**A suivre…**_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Environ 5 pages World, c'est plus long que le dernier ! lol_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec Ron, et le début des ennuis pour notre ryry adoré ! _

_Voilà…_

_Merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews !_

_**Je ne reçois aucune review, ffnet doit avoir un problème ! Heureusement que je vais voir si le nb de reviews de ma fic a augmenté, comme ça je vous répond !**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ça s'arrangera vite !**_

_Réponses et remerciements aux reviews anonymes :_

**Nepheria : **Contente que tu aimes autant la suite ;)

**Adenoide : **Ne t'inquiète pas le vieux citronné sera puni, on m'a donné beaucoup de torture à lui faire ! Lol ! En espérant que cette suite t'ait plu !

**Lolie : **Finalement, j'ai préféré éclaircir des points dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, c'est sur, il y aura la confrontation entre ry', Ron Dray et Mione ! ;)

**Kyu : **Merci pour ma résurrection ! C'est vrai que j'ai adoré l'écrire !! Et c'est aussi vrai que ça change du commun ! Merci Shaynna qui m'a donné cette idée de faire un truc hors du commun !lol Merci !

/…/

**Bisous à tous/tes. **

**A la semaine prochaine, Mardi ou Mercredi !**

**A +**

**N.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**K.R**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Chapitre dédicacé à Jade Chu, en espérant que la rencontre entre Ryry et Ron t'ait plu**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

**Attention scène assez « violente » dont le début sera marqué**

**/…/**

**/…/**

**/…/**

**Chapitre IX.**

/…/

/…/

Quelques semaines passèrent et la rencontre à Pré au Lard arriva. Harry appréhendait le moment avec tellement d'impatience et de doutes que Tom fut plus d'une fois une bouée de secours pour le jeune homme brun. Il le dé stressa, aidé de Sirius qui occupait les journées de son filleul préféré.

Lorsqu'ils transplanèrent à Pré au Lard, le jeune prince fut heureux de retrouver ce petit village paisible, changeant de sa présence constante au manoir. Ils retrouvèrent Draco dans la petite grotte, près de la maison hantée et ils attendirent Hermione et Ron. Dès qu'Harry aperçut une chevelure rousse, il panique et sembla être une pile électrique, faisant les cents pas et donnant le tournis à Tom.

Hermione rejoignit rapidement son petit ami qu'elle embrassa sensuellement. Ensuite, elle serra Harry si fort dans ses bras que le Lord crut qu'elle allait le faire mourir étouffé. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule à son petit chaton.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi Hermione ! » Rie Harry.

Elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras et sourit en l'embrassant finalement sur la joue. Puis Harry se tourna vers Ron qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la grotte. Ce dernier hésita à avancer et bredouilla :

« Harry…Je suis désolé…J'aurai dû avoir foi en toi comme deux frères ont confiance en l'un et l'autre…Je ne suis qu'un idiot…et je m'en veux de t'avoir encore fait souffrir… Je sais que je t'en ai toujours voulu parce que tu étais si demandé …partout…mais je sais aussi que tu en souffrais…Alors, c'est vrai que finalement…J'ai fait une erreur…J'aurai dû comprendre que j'étais un appui pour toi, une base de ta vie…Mais je…Je suis désolé…Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas…Mais est-ce qu'on pourra continuer à se parler ? »

« Ron…Je ne… »

« Oui je sais qu'il te faudra du temps et je t'en laisse…Mais je voulais que tu saches que maintenant je serai toujours de ton côté, Harry, et aussi que je suis désolé… »Continua Ron, blessé par son orgueil.

« Ron ! Ecoute moi ! Je ne t'en veux pas…J'aurai sûrement fait la même chose à ta place…Tu restes mon ami Ron…Mais je suis désolé…J'ai trop mal pour que tu sois à nouveau mon meilleur ami…Mais tu restes un bon ami Ron… »

« Merci Ry'…Merci beaucoup ! »Sourit Ron en serrant son ami dans ses bras ; ami qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Du côté de Tom et Hermione :

« Je vous préviens, Voldemort ou pas, si vous faîtes du mal à Harry, vous encourez ma vengeance ! Il a assez souffert dans sa vie pour ne plus souffrir maintenant ! Alors si vous tenez a lui, faîtes qu'il soit heureux, loin de ce vieux fou ! » S'écria la préfète en chef des Griffondors.

« Il est heureux pour le moment, s'il me trompe, vengeance ou pas, il souffrira ! Mais pour l'instant, il est un compagnon fidèle, Granger ! Et je le rends heureux ! C'est le principal non ? »

« Bien entendu ! Voldemort. » Termina Hermione.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa bien, Draco alla chercher des bonbons à son petit frère et fit lui-même sa provision personnelle. Il s'exila enfin un moment avec Hermione, profitant de son après midi pour l'embrasser. Ron, quant à lui, présenta son petit ami à Harry. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, Serpentard renommé, Mangemort débutant. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines, en fait depuis le lendemain de la rencontre entre le Mage Noir et Ron.

A la fin de l'après midi, Tom et Harry rentrèrent au manoir et les quatre autres adolescents rentrèrent au lycée, séparés en deux groupes : Serpentard et Griffondors. Le reste de la semaine se passa bien. Harry restait avec Remus et Sirius. Ils en étaient venus à parler de la grossesse masculine, chose qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Ce sujet l'inquiéta car depuis un peu moins d'une semaine, il se levait tous les matins, nauséeux et appelait les elfes à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour manger de tout et de rien.

Toutefois, il n'en parla ni à ses « parents » -Sirius et Remus- ni à Tom. Il supposait que c'était dû à sa crise de stress avant sa rencontre avec Ron. Il ne repensa plus au sujet quand Sirius, Remus et Severus parlèrent un soir de leur mariage. Ils l'avaient prévu dans un mois et voulaient une cérémonie assez privée.

Le lord offrit alors aux futurs mariés de leur trouver un homme qui célèbrerait la cérémonie en toute intimité et qui était digne de confiance. Ce fut aussi grâce à Harry qu'ils purent fêter leur mariage dans le manoir de Voldemort, cachés de l'œil des médias et donc de Dumbledore, permettant ainsi à Severus et Sirius de rester des espions actifs et non recherchés.

Le mois passa rapidement. Harry aidait Remus pour la préparation et la décoration des Salles utilisées lors de la cérémonie. Narcissa venait parfois les aider, et grâce à ses dons de décoratrices, les pièces prirent rapidement la beauté des mariages discrets et sobres.

N'ayant qu'un mois, ils avaient effectivement décidé de parer la salle avec modération. Quelques bouquets de roses rouges et de lys blancs étaient suspendus près des blasons et des armes, rendant ainsi les salles moins sombres et moins inquiétantes.

Harry pensa qu'un banquet avec des plats froids, rapidement rechargé par les elfes serait du meilleur effet. Ils disposeraient ainsi deux longues tables aux deux extrémités de la pièce, contenant de la nourriture simple mais appétissante et des coupes de champagne au beurre et bière au beurre.

Ce qui fut certainement le plus stressant pour Harry fut les costumes. Severus avait eu le dernier mot, à savoir un costume noir. Draco avait alors cherché une belle robe noire, en soie, avec un serpent brodé d'argent dans le dos, symbole de la famille Snape. On est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas et Severus Snape l'était ! En faisant les magasins avec son parrain dans l'allée des embrumes, Draco tomba sur LA tenue. La tenue parfaite.

Il entra dans un magasin, avec cet air hautain qu'ont les Malefoy en public. Il fila rapidement vers le rayon ne laissant pas une chance à la vendeuse de l'aborder. Il attrapa la robe et toucha le tissu pour être sûr de la qualité. Il vérifia les coutures et s'il n'y avait aucun défaut. La robe était blanche, une magnifique rose argentée scintillait sur toute la cape et le branchage des roses était représenté sur le bout des larges manches.

Il l'acheta et pensait rentrer quand il vit du coin de l'œil une belle robe bleu pâle clair. Une grande licorne en blanche ornée d'or et d'argent parcourait la robe comme si c'était un grand pré. Il trouva des bottines de la même couleur et les acheta. Il espérait que cette tenue plairait à son petit frère. Ils rentrèrent finalement après avoir partagé une glace parfumée à la rose bleu pour Draco et à la mure des pins pour Severus (Ndla : Parfums purement inventés à l'instant !  )

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Draco se précipita modérément (c'est-à-dire qu'il marcha rapidement car un Malefoy ne court pas !) vers la chambre de son petit frère le découvrant sur son lit, la figure pâle, reprenant son souffle avec difficultés. Il laissa tomber ses paquets et monta à la vitesse V sur le lit de son frère de cœur. Il le prit dans ses bras et la berça rapidement.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se calma.

« Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est l'un des effets secondaires de la potion, mon cœur me fait parfois tellement mal que je m'essouffle et j'ai du mal à récupérer… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait ? »

« Severus m'a prévenu un jour quand il m'a vu dans cet état…Mais à part lui, personne ne le sait… »

« Harry…Tu dois le dire à Tom ! »

« Je sais…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète plus que d'habitude…Je sais que je ne le comble pas parfaitement à cause de ma maladie…Je ne veux pas qu'il se lasse ni qu'il s'inquiète un peu plus…Ton père est là quand ça va vraiment mal et il a tenu le secret…Tu garderas ça secret, hein ? »

« Si tu le veux, alors oui, promis, ça restera un secret sauf si ça empire trop ! »

« D'accord » Murmura Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de son grand frère. »Qu'as-tu acheté ? »

« Quelque chose qui, j'espère, te plaira…Accio sac »

Il lui montra alors la robe de velours bleu et les bottines. Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il remercia grandement son grand frère qui lui montra ce qu'il s'était acheté. Ils discutèrent ensuite toute l'après midi et Harry peignit son frère et lui offrit le tableau. Draco resta bouche bée devant le talent de son frère. Il amena le tableau avec lui.

Le reste du mois passa rapidement. Harry dut aider son père adoptif et sa mère poule –Remus à choisir un costume. Après maintes et maintes disputes, ils parvinrent à un résultat satisfaisant sous l'œil d'un petit prince fatigué. Sirius porterait une robe noire avec une belle rose rouge bordeaux dans son dos complétée par une chemise bordeaux, représentant les Black et Remus aurait un loup doré sur sa cape. Une chemise blanche cassé mettrait an valeur sa chevelure châtain clair et ses yeux ambrés.

Le jour du mariage arriva rapidement. Ils étaient tous les trois stressés mais savaient qu'ils s'aimaient plus que la vie elle-même.

Une cinquantaine d'invités étaient présents et attendaient avec impatience le début des festivités parce que, malgré qu'ils soient pratiquement tous des mangemorts confirmés, ils adoraient les festivités.

Les mariés se rendirent devant leur marieur et ses sourirent, heureux. Harry était aux côtés de Tom, tenant sa main avec une envie de se marier à son tour quasiment imperceptible. Seul Draco le voyait et il était heureux pour son petit frère.

Le prêtre commença la cérémonie, les bassinant jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui demande de se presser et de passer directement au plus important. Le marieur, pas vexé pour un sou (s'il pouvait s'économiser la voix, ça ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien !;) ) accéda directement au Serment de fidélité et d'amour prononcé par les mariés. Severus bénit l'impatience de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de prononcer le Serment, une lumière arc en ciel les entoura et des alliances fines en or apparurent à leur annulaire. Leurs symboles familiaux se regroupèrent. On put voir sur leur cape la tête d'un loup entourée d'un Serpent qui tenait une rose rouge de sa queue sur la tête du loup. Heureux comme jamais, ils se prirent dans les bras puis…Ils passèrent directement au buffet, laissant le baiser pour leur chambre.

L'ambiance fut joyeuse tout au long du repas. Sirius fut bien vite saoul, faisant des avances indécentes à son loup et son Maître des Potions préférés qui se retenaient de lui sauter dessus, priant que le temps avance vite.

Au goût d'Harry et de Draco la fin de la soirée arriva trop rapidement. Severus avait obtenu des congés à Poudlard, disant pour cela que le Seigneur Noir l'avait envoyé en mission qu'il allait « essayé de faire foirer ». Les mariés prirent un portauloin et atterrirent dans une magnifique villa au abord d'une plage de sable fin et blanc. Lucius la leur avait prêté en cadeau de mariage. Autant dire que la villa était assez éloignée des autres, la plus belle et la plus grande de toute l'île. Heureusement pour eux, car les voisins n'auraient peut-être pas supporter les gémissements, les cris et les hurlements de plaisir qui résonnèrent ce soir là sur le plage de sable blanc…

**De retour au manoir de Lord Voldemort…**

Les trois hommes partaient pour six mois de noces, méritant le repos qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre depuis des années. Harry pensait que la vie était belle, que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette joie qu'il ressentait …Malheureusement il avait tort…

Un autre mois passa tranquillement. La journée l'un travaillait, l'autre lisait ou peignait selon ses envies, puis le soir, ils faisaient l'amour.

Ce jour-là, le Lord Noir avait terminé sa réunion plus tôt que prévu, il voulait faire une surprise à Harry en arrivant en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il se sentait revivre avec Harry et était heureux du pacte et de l'imbécillité du Ministère et du Ministre par la même occasion. Or, il aurait préféré ne jamais être rentré dans cette chambre en plein milieu de la journée.

**Début de la scène choquante contenant les 'préliminaires' d'un viol…**

Ce qu'il vit ce jour-là dans cette charmante petite chambre lui glaça le sang. Il s'était stupéfié sur le seuil de la porte grande ouverte. Il entra dans une rage noire. Il voyait ce mangemort sur SON Harry, prêt à entrer en lui. L'effusion de haine qu'il ressentit fut tellement intense qu'il en oublia la possibilité qu'Harry pouvait être contre cet acte qui lui brisait le cœur.

Il observa des ses yeux dépourvus de chaleur, glacial comme sa cruauté sans limite le corps nu d'Avery prêt à culbuter _son territoire_. Il le tua d'un simple _Avada Kedavra_ et, avant que le corps inerte puisse touché Harry, il l'envoya au sol d'un geste du poignet. Toujours avec autant de froideur, il détacha le jeune brun qui, en larmes, les lèvres en sang, les chevilles et poignets écorchés d'avoir trop tiré sur les chaînes, courut vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras et y sangloter.

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux carmin était dangereuse, mais Harry ne la vit pas, cherchant la sécurité et le réconfort dans ces bras crispés. Voldemort l'éloigna rapidement de lui, bloquant les frêles épaules dans un étau d'acier constitué par ses mains. Il le frappa violemment l'envoyant au sol. Harry ne comprenait pas…_Qu'ais-je fait pour qu'il me haïsse à nouveau…Ne m'abandonne pas…Ne me laisse pas…Je ne survivrai pas…_

Lucius entra alors et voyant Harry, il lui avoua d'une voix remplie de joie :

« Tu es enceint Harry »

Une lueur de folie traversa les yeux rouges puis la douleur passa furtivement, cachée par la haine. Il lança à son amant un doloris qu'il fit durer longtemps. Harry, inconsciemment, protégea avec sa magie son enfant. Il hurlait sous la douleur, pensait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Puis après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, le sortilège s'arrêta soudainement. Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale, cherchant un peu d'air, des larmes de sang perlant à ses yeux, sa voix éteinte.

**Fin de la scène choquante…Bonne fin de lecture…**

Tom affirma d'une voix tranchante et froide à Harry :

« Voilà ce que je réserve aux catins dans ton genre, Potter ! Amenez-le dans une cellule ! Je veux qu'il n'ait qu'un repas par jour ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Harry fut brisé par ces paroles. Il l'aimait et rien ni personne ne changerait cela.

A partir de ce jour là, les temps changèrent. Lord Voldemort était beaucoup plus irritable, ses conquêtes d'une nuit s'empilaient, son humeur était massacrante –C'est connaissant son Maître que Lucius n'avait pas voulu « se mettre en péril » et soigner Harry dans l'ombre. Les doloris affluaient, sans raison –mais avait-il besoin d'une raison pour lancer ce sortilège en étant un Mage Noir ?-

Les raids dans les villes Moldues se firent plus nombreux. Voldemort y participa souvent, tuant sans pitié les Humains Sans Pouvoirs Magiques, ne laissant ni femme, ni enfant. Les hommes bruns aux yeux verts passaient par le lit du Plus Grand Sorcier Des Ténèbres puis devenaient, pour les plus chanceux, des esclaves. Tom s'occupait pour ne jamais penser au jeune homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Toutefois, la nuit, deux émeraudes pleines de larmes le hantaient. Narcissa tentait en douceur de le persuader qu'Harry n'était pas le coupable, mais Tom ne l'écoutait pas. Un jour, deux mois après l'enfermement de son petit prince, il décida d'aller dans l'ancienne chambre du brun. Il avait reçu les pleins pouvoirs le matin même et se sentait d'humeur à affronter les souvenirs de cette chambre.

Il trouva dans un placard les toiles du brun. Il les sortit et les regarda. Il vit les tableaux représentants des champs de batailles totalement dévastés. Les morts s'entassaient autour d'une colline sur laquelle Harry était debout, des larmes sur ses joues pâles. Il fut choqué quand il vit que les morts pointaient Harry du doigt, l'accusant silencieusement de leur mort. Le fond était noir…_désespoir…_Plusieurs autres tableaux avec des paysages différents montraient la même scène…_Ténèbres…Perdu…Coupable…_

Puis, il tomba sur une toile magnifique. Le bas était noir. On pouvait voir sur ce fond de ténèbres un adolescent se faire engloutir lentement par cette masse sombre et inquiétante. Puis, dans la partie blanche qui faisait contraste avec le bas noir, on pouvait voir un ange qui ressemblait à Tom, avec des ailes noires, qui prenait la main d'Harry. Le Lord noir comprit alors qu'il avait sauvé son amour du désespoir.

Puis, il fut surpris par les autres tableaux : deux représentaient la tranquillité du jardin et tous ceux qui restaient, le mettaient en scène, lui, dans diverses positions, mais le plus souvent, quand il dormait.

Les doutes s'insinuèrent en lui, se demandant si, finalement, Narcissa n'avait pas raison. Parce que même s'il feignait ne pas l'écouter, il entendait quand même. Il s'allongea sur le lit prenant dans ses bras la petite peluche en forme de serpent qu'Harry avait l'habitude de prendre dans ses bras quand il se sentait mal et que Tom n'était pas là. La peluche toute douce avait encore l'odeur d'Harry. Voldemort s'endormit, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'empêcha d'aller voir son jeune brun, arrêtant par la même occasion ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Il se força à ne pas prendre de nouvelles d'Harry, cela aurait montré sa faiblesse et ses doutes. Mais le souvenir de la grossesse effaçait tous ses doutes et suspicions : Harry avait couché avec un autre homme. Etre le père de cet enfant ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Parce que sinon il aurait remarqué qu'Harry l'aimait et qu'il était plus sensible quand il le touchait, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait dû deviner que le _Survivant_ avait trouvé un amant dès le début de son arrivée. Le cœur du Lord Noir était brisé. Pour remédier à cette baisse de forme, il se décida à aller torturer Bellatrix Lestrange. Il la fit venir dans la salle du trône et lui lança des doloris de plus en plus longs et forts. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle le voulait dans son lit, même si elle n'avait pas trahis son camp.

Il se décida pour sort d'écartèlement, puis quelques sorts de sa composition qu'il lui fallait tester. Il fut ravi de voir l'effet plus que dévastateur de ces sorts faits maisons. La torture dura longtemps. La nuit tombée, aucun mangemort n'alla voir son Maître qui continuait sa torture. L'aube découvrit une Bellatrix Lestrange se vidant de son sang, les os broyés devant le Ministère de la Magie.

/…/

/…./

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé !!!!**_

_**En tout cas, laissez des reviews !!!!**_

_**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédents !!!Ca m'a fait très plaisir !!!:) **_

_**MERCI pour tous les reviwers anonymes et voici les réponses à vos questions et ou encouragements :**_

**Ashura-shiva : **C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de threesome…J'espère que le mien n'est pas raté !!en totu cas, contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! ;)

**Lolie : **Trop de lemon tue le lemon ! lol ! Il n'y en aura pas avant quelques chapitres maintenant…J'espère que la confrontation entre Ryry et Ron t'a plu !!! 

**Kyu : **Tout le monde est un griffondor même si c'est caché au fond de l'univers dans une petite molécule invisible…MDR…Ici on ne peut pas dire les lemons soient les rois ! lol A bientôt !

**Voilà **

**En espérant avoir pleins de coms !!!!**

**Bisous**

**Tout le monde, je vous adore !!!!**

**N.M. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**K.R**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Fic dédicacée à Mambanoir**_

_**Chapitre dédicacé à Jade Chu, en espérant que la rencontre entre Ryry et Ron t'ait plu**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

**Attention scène assez « violente » dont le début sera marqué**

_**§…§**_

_**§…§**_

_La nuit tombée, aucun mangemort n'alla voir son Maître qui continuait sa torture. L'aube découvrit une Bellatrix Lestrange se vidant de son sang, les os broyés devant le Ministère de la Magie_.

/…/

/…/

**Chapitre X.**

/…/

/…/

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Harry était dans les cachots. Il se renfermait sur lui-même malgré les visites de Narcissa et Lucius. Draco ne pouvait pas encore venir mais dès qu'il serait en vacances, Lucius le ferait pénétrer dans la cellule sous la cape d'invisibilité du fils de James Potter. Ginny venait souvent seule, le soir, à l'abri des regards, telle une espionne.

« Si on était resté du côté de Dumbledore…Tu n'aurais pas été dans un cachot…Ces combats entre vous, c'était pour ton bien ! Harry, Dumbledore est prêt à se racheter…Tom ne t'aime pas sinon, il t'aurait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ! Harry…Sois raisonnable…Je t'aime toujours Ry'…Je t'offrirais tout l'amour dont tu as besoin…Ry'…ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça…Je… »

« Arrête !!! ARRETE !!!! Je ne retournerai pas auprès de ce vieux croûton !!! JAMAIS !!!!

J'aime Tom et même s'il lui ne m'aime pas…Je m'en fiche…Je l'aime…Si tu es du côté du vieux alors ne viens plus me parler…Jamais tu ne me convaincra de le rejoindre ! JAMAIS !!! »Hurla le jeune brun, mal dans son cœur à cause de ses sentiments à sens unique.

« Dis toi que si tu ne reviens pas vers lui… Alors tes amis mourront…Hagrid et Neville sont déjà à Sainte Mangouste à cause de _Voldemort_, il les a attaqué à Pré au Lard, il les a saignés…Ils sont, pour Neville, dans le coma et, pour Hagrid, en soins intensifs…Il te hait toujours Harry, il t'a pris pour une pute tant qu'il avait des besoins à satisfaire…Après tout c'est connu, tu es son pire ennemi… » Finit-elle en s'en allant.

« NON !!!NON !!!! C'est pas vrai…Tom ne peut pas me faire cela !!!Non… »Murmura-t-il, les souvenirs de sa conduite aux cachots encore brutalement clairs dans son esprit suivie des paroles prononcées par son amant.

_Peut-être a-t-elle raison…Peut-être les a-t-il torturé pour venir me raconter cela plus tard... Oh Tom…Ne me brise pas complètement je t'en prie…Je t'aime tellement…_

/…/

**Surrey, 4 Privet Drive**

Vernon venait de rentrer de son bouleau. Depuis que le ministre avait annoncé que les sorciers existaient, il regrettait de ne plus avoir son neveu pour le montrer, telle une bête de foire et gagner un peu plus d'argent. Ce jour là, il aurait certainement préféré faire des heures supplémentaires plutôt que de rentrer si tôt chez lui. Si seulement il avait su…Si seulement il avait écouté cette femme en robe large, la contenant quatre fois avec ses yeux recouverts par d'immondes lunettes… (Trelawney)…S'il avait su qu'elle lui prévoyait son avenir alors il aurait averti sa femme, son fils et ils seraient vite partis loin, très loin.

Ce jour-là, alors que Dudley goûtait après son retour de l'école, Vernon et Pétunia virent cinq hommes, portant de longues robes noires, avec un masque d'argent, faire sauter la porte de ses gongs, leur lançant un sort qui les fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

/…/

**Cachot n° 9 999, soit à 9 998 cachot d'Harry Potter, manoir du descendant de Salazar Serpentard.**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils virent de sombres murs les entourant, des chaînes entourant leurs poignets et chevilles, les attachant ainsi au mur. Les grilles servant de porte étaient pleines de sang et le parquet était recouvert d'une croûte brunâtre, répandant dans la pièce une odeur malsaine, donnant des frissons dans le dos.

Vernon entendit alors trois hommes arriver dans la cellule. Il entendit le plus grand et le plus complètement habillé de noir jeter un sort « Silencio » sur la pièce. Il avait dans ses yeux rouges une lueur de sadisme qui fit crier Pétunia. Puis, alors que l'homme incantait, il comprit que le moment de payer pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait fait à son neveu était venu…Que l'enfer commençait…Il devait expier tellement de pêcher…

_**Flash back…**_

Harry devait avoir cinq ans. Sa vue était floue de temps en temps. Ce jour-là, sous les yeux de son oncle, Dudley l'avait poussé alors qu'il avait un vase dans les mains. Il venait de le nettoyer. Le coup de Dudley fit qu'il se prit les pieds dans le tapis du salon. Vernon commença alors ce qui serait pour la première fois la punition la plus courante de son « monstre » de neveu. Il défit rapidement sa ceinture et posa sa main sur la tête du garçon. Il la claqua alors contre le dos de l'enfant. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus son poignet.

L'enfant allongé à ses pieds pleurait silencieusement, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends, agrippant ses petites mains au tapis pour essayer d'oublier la douleur de son dos en sang, son tee-shirt déchiré par l'intensité trop grande des coups…

_**Fin Flash back…**_

Voldemort voulait s'amuser aujourd'hui. Il fit pousser une longue queue en tirebouchon rose au jeune baleineau. Dudley grouina de peur face au souvenir plus que présent dans sa tête. Les mangemorts accompagnant Voldemort rirent cruellement. Pétunia les insulta malgré sa peur, les suppliant par moment de rendre sa vraie forme à son « beau bébé ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut alors un sourire dangereux :

« Je vais exécuter vos ordres, femme ! »

Un sort claqua dans l'air, une lueur rose fluo se dirigea en direction d'un Dudley, à bout de nerf, pétrifié par la peur. Le sort l'entoura et on ne vit qu'après un porcin rose écartelé par des chaînes le retenant au mur. Le porcin grouinait tant qu'il pouvait, la peur semblait être son seul sentiment. Pétunia éclata en sanglots, demandant à renfort de cris hystériques où était son fils.

Le son des pleurs et cris de la mère mêlés aux jurons du père énervèrent un peu plus le Lord Noir. Ce dernier transforma Pétunia en pie, mise sous « silencio ». La pie était assez étrange, elle avait un long cou, plus long que la normale, son corps semblait seulement composé de son squelette avec les plumes abîmées en parure. Une chaîne, la tenant au cou, empêchait la pie de s'envoler.

Quand Vernon vit ce que le Lord avait fait à sa femme, il s'éructa :

« Je savais bien que vous étiez tous des monstres autant que vous êtes, cet aberration de neveu n'a eu que ce que votre espèce de monstre mérite…Il était un bon petit esclave et vous devriez tous le devenir !!! Enlevez ces sorts de ma femme et mon fils ! »

« C'est vous qui l'avait battu tellement de fois qu'il lui reste les marques…C'est vous qui l'avait traumatisé ! »Accusa tom Jedusor.

« Il ne faisait que le mériter, un monstre comme lui ! »

_**§ Attention, passage assez violent, torture en perspective…§**_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus puissant de tous les temps jeta à cette réplique la plus forte des doloris qu'il n'avait jamais lancé. Devant lui, les pleurs d'Harry repassaient sans cesse. Il invoqua alors un fouet à neuf lanières de cuir, ayant à chacune des extrémités des lanières de petites plaques brûlantes. Il regarda ce visage rouge, encore tordu de douleur et fouetta sans pitié toute partie du corps passant à sa portée.

La peau brûlée et sanglante dégageait une odeur nauséabonde qui fit vomir la pie et le cochon. Ils auraient dû s'abstenir car un geste du Lord, ses accompagnants leur lancèrent des doloris en grandes quantités. L'un lança un sort de découpe sur Dudley puis il fracassa les membres du porcin, un à un, maintenant consciente la victime. Puis pour finir, il lui arracha un à un ces mêmes membres.

Quand il ne lui resta plus que le tronc et la tête du cochon, il lui trancha la tête. Le proc eut un dernier soubresaut puis il se transforma en un humain. Le mangemort, en touche finale, écrivit dans les cheveux du mort : « Fils de Monstre » Vernon fut horrifié par le spectacle que n'avait pas manqué de lui offrir le Lord Noir.

Ce dernier tourna alors sa victime vers la pie qui se faisait brûler les ailes lentement. Les ailes tombées, il resta que le corps rouge, brûlé intensément. L'homme versa sur elle un grand saut d'eau glaciale qui fripa la peau rendant les hurlements silencieux plus terribles encore s'ils avaient été entendus. La pie fut retransformée en une Pétunia au corps brûlé et fripé.

L'homme, tout de noir vêtu avec un masque en argent, pénétra la femme violemment, satisfaisant ses besoins trop longtemps refoulés. Quand il eut terminé sa besogne, il lui jeta « l'impérium » lui ordonnant de s'arracher les cheveux. Une fois, la tête de sa victime en sang, il la tua d'un simple « Avada Kedavra ».

La vision de sa femme violée anéantit un peu plus Vernon. Les coups sur son dos s'arrêtèrent et il crut qu'il allait en finir avec lui aussi, qu'il pourrait rejoindre sa femme et son fils au paradis. (Ndla : Je pense que la direction serait plus bas : l'enfer !lol) Il sentit soudain ses cheveux tomber. Une glace apparut, lui reflétant son crâne où était inscrit : « Monstre, aberration, être immonde. » Il entendit alors un sort qui le mènerait à sa mort.

Soudain, sa mémoire fut envahie par tous les mauvais traitements qu'il avait fait à Harry, son corps fut assailli par tous les coups donnés à la jeune silhouette. Voldemort lui faisait revivre toutes tortures qu'il avait fait subir à Harry ; le sort faisait en sorte que les corrections qu'il avait données lui soient restituées au centuple.

_**§ Fin de l'instant morbide ! lol §**_

Voldemort se délecta quelques minutes de ce spectacle mais penser que cela avait été destiné principalement à son ex-amant lui pinça le cœur. Il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un homme qui mourut quelques minutes après. Il s'avança silencieusement vers les premiers cachots et distingua une ombre. Il se rapprocha encore et vit Ginny Weasley, nouvelle espionne dans ses rangs. Il se cacha dans un coin très sombre et entendit alors :

_« Si on était resté du côté de Dumbledore…Tu n'aurais pas été dans un cachot…Ces combats entre vous, c'était pour ton bien ! Harry, Dumbledore est prêt à se racheter…Tom ne t'aime pas sinon, il t'aurait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ! Harry…Sois raisonnable…Je t'aime toujours Ry'…Je t'offrirais tout l'amour dont tu as besoin…Ry'…ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça…Je… »_

_« Arrête !!! ARRETE !!!! Je ne retournerai pas auprès de ce vieux croûton !!! JAMAIS _!!!!.../ il n'entendit pas cette partie presque chuchotée/ »

_« Dis toi que si tu ne reviens pas vers lui… Alors tes amis mourront…Hagrid et Neville sont déjà à Sainte Mangouste à cause de Voldemort, il les a attaqué à Pré au Lard, il les a saignés…Ils sont, pour Neville, dans le coma et, pour Hagrid, en soins intensifs…Il te hait toujours Harry, il t'a pris pour une pute tant qu'il avait des besoins à satisfaire…Après tout c'est connu, tu es son pire ennemi… » Finit-elle en s'en allant._

Voldemort s'interrogea alors sur la loyauté de la jeune femme, surtout qu'elle avait dit à Harry que c'était lui qui avait envoyé les amis de son ancien amant à Sainte Mangouste alors que tout le monde savait que c'était Dumby.

_Oui…Mais Harry ne sait pas de qui il s'agit vu qu'il n'est au courant de rien…Et si il la croyait…Non ! Tu t'es promis de le laisser croupir au fond des cachots quand il t'a trompé…Mais s'il ne m'avait pas trompé et s'il…NON !!!Il t'a TROMPE !!!Arrête de lui chercher des excuses !!!_

Il passa devant la cage telle une ombre, regardant dedans même si sa conscience le lui interdisait. Il vit une petite boule roulée sur le tapis de paille, frissonnante. Il n'entendit jamais les dernières paroles de son chaton :

_« Tom ne peut pas me faire cela !!!Non… »_

Il avait poursuivi sa route vers la salle du trône où l'attendait Ginevra Weasley. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut sous le doloris jusqu'à ce son cœur arrête de battre, implosant sous la trop forte dose de tension et le manque d'oxygène. Il fit disparaître son corps d'un coup de baguette, le faisant réapparaître embroché sur les grilles de Poudlard.

Lorsque Dumbledore vit cela, il eut une grimasse, un pion de moins dans son échiquier, Tom commençait à avancer vers son roi et cela ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas. L'infirmière découvrit alors un petit papier dans une pocha de la robe de la jeune femme décédée et le porta à Albus II qui eut un rire si sadique que son phénix en frémit d'horreur. La jeune femme avait finalement fait du bon travail : elle venait de lui donner la réponse à sa question : Qui était plus puissant que Tom et Harry (il était inscrit qu'il restait volontairement avec Tom) ?

Leur enfant…

Le seul bémol était la capture de l'enfant qui restait un petit détail comparé au temps à tenir contre l'invasion plus qu'efficace du Lord dans la population et le monde Moldu…

_**A suivre…**_

_**/…/**_

_**§…§**_

_**/…/**_

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu plus court par rapport à la dernière fois mais, à vrai dire, j'ai eu du mal à me plonger dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit petit à petit…**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez survécu ! lol**_

_**J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis et d'autres idées de tortures pour Dumby (on m'en a déjà donné, mais mieux vaut plus que pas assez ! Mdr)**_

_**Voilà !!!!**_

_**La suite logiquement la semaine prochaine, mais ne m'en voulez pas si je poste un peu après, avec l'école…Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le publier et surtout l'écrire dans les temps !!! Le prochain chapitre sera logiquement le **_**dernier.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes postant les reviews !! **

**RAR :**

**Kyu : **Apparition de Dray et Mione dans le prochain chapitre…Mais je ne garantis pas que le réconfort apporté soit suffisant pour Ryry !!! Tom se fera pardonner en temps et en heure ! Lol Bsx !

**Ingrid : **Quand le trio reviendra, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va subir, mais ça sent mauvais d'avance ! MDR !!, pour Dray et Mione, ils se rebelleront peut-être un peu moins, mais soutiendront plus ryry !!! Bsx

**Sam : **Je viens de détruire la fic…Dans le sens où le chapitre est dégelasse ou dans le sens où tu aurais préféré que ce soit directement la chasse au méchant Dumby ? Bsx

**Adenoide : **C'est vrai que la question de demander si on a aimé après les tortures est assez étrange ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait attention ! Dsl ! C'est vrai que Ry' n'a plus du tout confiance en tom et qu'il ne lui dira pas avant un bon moment s'il l'aime, mais malgré cela il l'aime…Ce sont des âmes sœurs…Bsx

**Ashura-shiva : **ça s'arrange entre Tom et Ryry dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après (épilogue)…Pour ça il ne faut pas t'en faire ! Lol ! Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant !!!!Bsx !

**Sly : **Merci, tes compliments me font super plaisir !! (Rougis) Le meilleur quand ryry a des problèmes, c'est les réconciliations… : D Bsx !

**P.S. : Broken anny** : Finalement, je le publie maintenant, tu m'as donné envi d'écrire et puis j'aime pas être en retard…lol

Bisous


	11. Chapter 11

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

****

**_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.R_******

****

**_Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…_**

****

**_Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB_**

****

**_Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…_**

**Attention scène assez « violente » **

**/…/**

**/…/**

**/…/**

**Chapitre XI.**

/…/

/…/

Pendant ce temps, Lucius, qui s'était attaché au jeune Harry, allait le voir en cellule, s'arrangeant pour lui porter son repas. Au fil des jours, des semaines, puis des mois, il voyait le jeune homme brun se refermer sur lui-même. Il avait commencé à avoir les yeux dans le vague dès la fin du premier passé dans cet horrible cachot froid. Il ne répondait plus qu'à certaines questions, par quelques mots.

Puis, au fur et à mesure, ses réponses devinrent silence, ses yeux ne contenaient plus que le vide du désespoir. Son visage était pâle, ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Le seul mouvement qu'il faisait, était de marcher pour ne pas atrophier ses muscles. Lucius lui avait conseillé de faire quelques temps de marche pour qu'il ne perde toute sa musculature et donc faciliter l'accouchement. Le grand blond lui disait qu'il avait le soutien de son fils ainsi que de Ron et d'Hermione, mais le Survivant semblait être fait de glace, sur laquelle toutes les nouvelles informations passaient sans faire ressortir aucune émotion. Il était amorphe et Lucius craignait pour sa santé mentale.

Un mois passa et Hermione et Draco purent venir le voir. Ils s'étaient précipités vers la cellule pour voir Harry. Ils l'avaient pris dans leur bras, voulant réchauffer et redonner du courage à ce corps froid. Quand ils le quittèrent, Harry avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, mais Lucius avait vu une petite flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux le temps de la visite. Les deux jeunes gens vinrent tous les jours le temps des vacances. Harry était soulagé par cette présence chaleureuse. Ce n'était pas la même chose lorsque Lucius était là. C'était plus une présence paternelle, mais il aimait aussi ce réconfort là.

Il ne savait ce qu'il ferait si Tom le laissait sortir de la cellule, pourtant chaque passait et son espoir diminuait. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'irait pas rejoindre Dumbledore. Il avait trop souffert à ses côtés, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner. En revanche, il était sûr et certain que sa vie ne serait seulement consacrée à son enfant. Tom n'avait pas voulu le croire…Tom ne l'aimait pas….Tom ne l'avait jamais aimé…Personne ne l'aimait…

/…/

Hermione était arrivée furieuse, après sa visite à Harry, dans la salle du trône. Elle avait donné une gifle phénoménale à Lord Voldemort sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir. (Il avait gardé la marque pendant quatre jours !!)

« Harry est dans un état misérable à cause de vous, il vous aime et vous ne le protéger même pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a trouvé, mais vous êtes méprisable !!Vous ne l'aimez pas, c'était si tentant que cela de lui briser le cœur ? Attendez vous à vivre un enfer, Lord voldemort ! »

Elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Lord Sombre totalement stupéfait sous sa première gifle. Et effectivement, quelques jours, plus tard, elle lui fit vivre un enfer, envoyant à chaque moment de la journée une beuglante qui lui montrait son état d'esprit et la colère qu'elle lui manifestait…

/…/

Pendant plus de quatre mois, Lucius avait cherché à lui faire avouer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette fameuse journée. Cependant tous ses efforts étaient vains. Harry se réfugiait dans ses bras et il s'y endormait, dès qu'il l'avait touché.

Un jour, alors que Lucius était désespéré face au silence du jeune homme brun, il entra dans son esprit chaotique et chercha ce qu'il s'était passé…

/…/

**_Flash back…_**

****

Le Lord venait de quitter la chambre et laissait derrière lui, un Harry encore dans la félicité post-orgasmique. Une heure plus tard, un jeune homme blond, que Lucius reconnut comme étant son fils, entrait dans la chambre. Harry rougit puis il prit un peignoir et se précipita vers la salle d'eau sous les rires de Draco. Il en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, habillé correctement, et fraîchement lavé.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, puis Harry montra un tableau à Draco. Ce dernier resta stupéfait devant la beauté du lieu. Il avait recréé le château de Poudlard dans son ensemble. Puis, midi sonna et ils mangèrent ensemble, riant des blagues des jumeaux Weasley, qui restaient toujours aussi célèbres. Draco dut enfin s'en aller, finir ses devoirs (eh oui, contre choc de la rentrée !lol)

Le Survivant était en train de peindre quand Avery entra doucement dans la pièce.

« Potter. Cracha-t-il, méprisant. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda poliment l'amant du Seigneur Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. »

« Je suis…ton…pire cauchemar…, souffla-t-il d'une voix sadique à souhait. »

Le mangemort attrapa les deux poignets entre ses mains et fit basculer le jeune homme paniqué sur le lit. Ce dernier essaya de fuir mais un « stupéfix » lui fut jeté. Il sentit le sombre homme près de lui, le couchant au milieu du lit, faisant apparaître des chaînes de part et d'autres des pieds du lit. Son agresseur lui attacha les poignets puis les chevilles, laissant les fines jambes bien écartées l'une de l'autre.

Le futur violeur murmura le contre sort « finite incantatem » et Harry fut « libre » de ses mouvement, n'étant plus stupéfixé. Avery évita de justesse un coup de tête. Pour punir cet écart de conduite, il lui donna un coup de poing, fendant ainsi les lèvres charnues, laissant le sang couler. Harry, jusqu'alors assez choqué, hurla de détresse. Le mangemort lui donna des claques sui lui marquèrent la peau et lui jeta un silencio furieux.

Il déchira ensuite le tee-shirt, griffant le torse pâle, laissant des larmes traverser les joues bleues de coups. D'un sort, le pantalon et le boxer furent déchiquetés, Avery passa ses mains sur les jambes imberbes, laissant ses doigts courir sur les douces fesses fermes. Il jeta un autre sort au jeune homme hurlant silencieusement, afin que ce dernier ait une belle érection. Harry essayait de se débattre, en vain ; les chaînes le firent saigner, mais il continua, tirant avec la force du désespoir.

Avery le prit dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'éjaculation et se mit près de son entrée, se préparant à venir sans aucune précaution en lui.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un mage noir surpris puis en colère, tuant Avery et délivrant le jeune homme brun ; Harry se jeta dans les bras de son amour, espérant être réconforté. Mais, le fait d'être à terre puis toucher par le doloris laissa Harry dans le désespoir, la terreur, l'horreur. L'espoir, l'amour disparurent durant le doloris, comme si un détraqueur était présent, le laissant dans les ténèbres noires, sans aucune flamme pour espérer…

**_Fin Flash back…_**

/…/

Lucius ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait, la tristesse, d'Harry l'avait submergé. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes, posa un baiser sur les cheveux de son presque fils et sortit de la cellule ; le besoin de voir la lumière et sentir la chaleur du soleil se faisant urgents. Durant les mois qui passèrent, Lucius, Draco, Hermione et Ron virent Harry maigrir malgré sa grosses plus que visible. Lucius vérifiait constamment entre deux missions l'état de santé du jeune homme, qui allait en s'empirant. Ses marches se faisait plus courtes tant il s'épuisait vite.

Son désespoir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, comme un puit sans fond. Son sommeil ne pouvait se faire que lors de ses pertes de conscience puisqu'il craignait d'être violé à chaque instant ; Il ne voyait plus les personnes qui le visitaient ; il était dans son monde d'horreur. Les dernières phrases de Tom :

_« Voilà ce que je réserve aux catins dans ton genre, Potter ! Amenez-le dans une cellule ! Je veux qu'il n'ait qu'un repas par jour ! Hors de ma vue ! »_

Tournaient incessamment dans sa tête. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'Harry était dans les cachots. Ces derniers temps, il avait souvent mal au ventre ; L'enfant ne faisant que bouger. Un jour, il revint dans la réalité et hurla de douleur.

Ce matin là, il se sentit humide et comprit lorsque les contractions se rapprochèrent. Il hurla tant elles lui faisaient mal. Le gardien avertit Lucius et Draco qui étaient en train de venir le voir. Ils arrivèrent lorsque Harry commença à pousser. Drac oui prit une main et posa la sienne sur le front brûlant du jeune homme enceint. Lucius, quant à lui, diplômé en médicomagie, releva la longue chemise que portait Harry et mit ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il dégagea sa cape et la posa sur la paillasse sui servait de lit, prêt à recevoir l'enfant. Il ordonna au gardien d'aller chercher Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier obéit, bien qu'un peu retissant à la tâche.

Le jeune homme brun pleurait de douleur. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer en deux, sa respiration devenant chaotique. Le médecin lui montra comment respirer et cela le soulagea un peu. Le blond, père, tint un moment plus tard un nouveau né dans ses bras. Le jeune père mère sourit au milieu de ses larmes, sa vision devint floue. Il vit Draco prendre son fils dans ses bras alors qu'une nouvelle contraction le forçait à pousser. Lucius en fut surpris, mais il se montra professionnel. Il encouragea le jeune homme à pousser. Harry sentait ses forces partir.

Il accoucha d'un second enfant aussitôt suivi d'un dernier. Quand il arrêta et reprit une respiration normale, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Entre ses larmes et hurlements de douleur, il leur avait fait promettre d'être les parrains de deux de ses enfants et de faire de Remus le parrain du troisième. Il avait aussi souhaité qu'il fasse tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que Tom sache qu'il ne l'avait pas trompé et que ces enfants étaient les siens. Lorsqu'il entendit ses enfants crier pour la première fois, il sourit. Puis soudain, on entendit seul les cris de ses enfants, l'immensité noire étant venue le prendre…

**_A suivre…_**

****

**_Alors ce chapitre, il était comment ? Retardataire, ça je le sais bien et croyez moi sur parole, j'en ai honte de ce retard…Seulement la rentrée est passée par là…_**

****

**_Sinon, merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers !!!!!_**

****

**_RAR, rapides (il est quand même 22h15…)_**

****

**_Ingrid 94 : Bientôt ryry sera tranquille bientôt, la il va dormir un petit peu…lol_**

****

**_Ashura-shiva : Dans le prochain chapitre, ça s'arrange !!!!C'est logiquement la bataille finale…Et ryry redeviendra heureux !!!lol_**

**_Bisous_**

****

**_Bisous_**

****

****

**_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!!_**

**_Et pardonnez moi encore pour mon retard…_**

****

**_La suite, je vais essayer de la poster ce début de semaine ou cette semaine, parce qu'après je n'aurais plus internet pendant 3 loooooooongues semaines (je déménage...la galère…)_**

****


	12. Chapter 12

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**K.R**_

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_**P.S. : DESOLEE POUR CET ENORME RETARD !!!!!!(Explication à la fin !lol)**_

_**Attention, dans ce chapitre, un LEMON pour en partie me faire pardonner !**_

_**Bisous et a bientôt !!!!**_

_**§§§**_

_**§§§**_

_**§§§**_

_Lorsqu'il entendit ses enfants crier pour la première fois, il sourit. Puis soudain, on entendit seul les cris de ses enfants, l'immensité noire étant venue le prendre…_

_**§…§**_

_**§…§**_

_**Chapitre XII.**_

_**§…§**_

_**§..§**_

La vue troublée d'Harry n'aperçut qu'une vague forme noire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le Seigneur Noir le plus puissant de tout les temps venait d'entrer dans la cellule.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette allongée d'Harry, son front en sueur, son visage creux, ses côtés apparentes sous le tissu blanc puis ses hanches et jambes couvertes de sang. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le visage, coupé d'un sourire niais de Draco et Lucius qui tenaient dans leur bras les trois nouveaux nés.

Il fut accosté par le médecin (Lucius) qui lui posa l'enfant dans les bras et qui repartit s'occuper de l'état du jeune brun. Tom, déconnecté et perdu, murmura sans s'en rendre compte (pour le murmure, hein !) :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Eh bien…Harry vient d'accoucher de trois beaux garçons…, raconta Draco, gaga devant les deux bonhommes dans ses bras. »

« …Qui sont vos fils ! Affirma Lucius en leur jetant le sort d'identité paternelle, qu'utilisaient les Sang Pur : Father Identity. (Je ne me suis pas foulée pour trouver le synonyme en Latin…Ne m'en veuillez pas….)

_**« Harry Potter et Tom Marvolo Jédusor »**_s'afficha au dessus des enfants dans de belles lettres dorées.

Tom fit le poisson rouge puis il laissa sa bouche ouverte, se rendant enfin compte de l'immense erreur qu'il avait faite.

« Maître, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous allez gober des mouches ! Rit Lucius, se rappelant de la tête qu'il avait faite lors de la naissance de Draco. »

Tom regarda alors le fils qu'il avait dans les bras. Il vit les immenses yeux vert émeraude tachetés de pépites rouges pourpres, le pouce dans la bouche. Puis, la bouille s'endormit tranquillement dans ses bras comme Harry quelques mois avant. Puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était dans ce cachot, il sourit.

Le Seigneur Noir posa son fils dans les bras de Lucius et prit son ange brun tel une princesse. Il les mena à sa chambre dans laquelle il fit apparaître trois berceaux. Ses fils y furent déposés. Il s'assit à côté d'un Harry nu, lavé et soigné. Lucius lui fit une perfusion malgré la réticence de son Maître. Celui-ci remarqua que le jeune prince n'avait plus un sommeil agité quand il était à ses côtés.

A partir de ce jour-là, toutes les affaires du Lord étaient réglées depuis sa chambre à coucher. Tom aimait s'occuper de ses fils. Il passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec eux, les prenant dans ses bras pour une séance de gros câlins…

Les mangemorts auraient été étonnés de voir le Plus Grand Seigneur Noir de tous les temps en parfaite harmonie avec ces trois petits « choux à la crème » comme il aimait les appeler.

Harry se réveilla une semaine après son accouchement. Il était encore très fatigué et ne pouvait rester éveillé seulement quelques heures.

Lucius, qui passait le voir tous les jours pour vérifier son état de santé, eut un sourire heureux quand il le vit émerger de son inconscience. Il le félicita, et il demanda à un elfe d'apporter un bol de lait au miel.

A ce moment-là, tom sortit de la salle de bain et resta, quelques instants, interdit devant ces magnifiques yeux émeraudes ensommeillés. Puis, il s'approcha, comme s'il ne voulait pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Il garda son regard fixé au sien et s'avança vers lui. Les yeux verts se remplirent d'appréhension et de crainte mêlées à l'amour. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'assit sur le lit et prit la fine main dans la sienne. Il allait caresser son visage avec l'autre quand son chaton eut un mouvement de recul hystérique.

Tom savait qu'il devait lui affirmer, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, comme si son corps, à défaut de sa raison, savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le jeune garçon. Au lieu de lui déclarer son amour, il lui demanda d'une douce voix s'il voulait voir ses enfants. Il entendit alors la porte se refermer derrière Lucius. Il vit une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux d'Harry et lui dit :

« Je vais t'aider à t'asseoir ainsi tu pourras les prendre dans tes bras…D'accord ? »

« Oui », murmura Harry d'une voix rauque de ne plus être utilisée.

Tom alla juste en face du lit et prit avec douceur un bébé. Harry le regarda et retrouva l'homme qu'il aimait dans ces gestes tendres. Tom le lui posa alors dans les bras. Il lui demanda avec douceur et sérieux :

« Harry…Je voulais t'attendre pour choisir leur prénom…Alors comment appellera-t-on ce premier enfant ? »

« Tu…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas choisir… Après tout je ne suis que ta _catin personnelle_…, railla le jeune homme, se souvenant des derniers instants passées avec cet homme. »

« Harry…Je suis désolé je n'aurai jamais dû te dire cela, je ne le pensais pas…Sur le moment, je pensais que tu t'étais moqué de moi….que tu avais un amant autre que moi…Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi…Et maintenant, j'aime aussi nos fils…Mais, je n'avais pas assez confiance en ton amour pour moi et je l'ai regretté chaque jour…Surtout en te sachant enceint…C'était l'humiliation suprême…Je savais que si tu m'avais réellement trompé et que, si je t'avais laissé te justifier, alors je t'aurais pardonné, bafouant mon amour propre…Tu dois comprendre que même si je suis plus âgé que toi, j'ai autant de mal que toi pour les sentiments…Ry' …Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à vouloir m'entendre te dire mes sentiments…Et j'attendrai…Mais ne me repousse pas ! Supplia-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Tu n'es pas ma catin, mon chéri, juste mon homme à moi… »

« Je…Je ne peux pas te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait, pas maintenant…Mais je t'aime toujours, n'en doute pas…Je ne veux plus que tu me brises le cœur encore une fois…Mais je comprends ce que tu as fait…, avoua-t-il en regardant le bébé. »

Pour changer de sujet, Tom reprit calmement, avec une joie un peu aléatoire :

« Alors, que choisis-tu comme prénom ? »

« Je…Je pensais à Gabriel… »

« Gabriel Remus Potter-Jedusor ? » Interrogea Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu…Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je pensais faire de Remus l'un des parrains de nos enfants… »

« Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir…Merci »

« C'est normal, mon chéri… » Harry rosit légèrement de plaisir au surnom affectueux employé.

Tom donna un biberon à son futur époux et il alla chercher les deux autres enfants.

Il s'installa au côté d'Harry sur le lit. Il était très concentré dans sa tâche de donner à manger à l'enfant et le faisait avec un grand sourire, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Tom le prit discrètement en photo.

Harry lui demanda alors quel prénom il voulait choisir pour les deux autres enfants.

« Je pensais à Sébastien Lucius Potter-Jedusor. »

« On ferait de Lucius le parrain de Sébastien ? »Demanda avec joie Harry.

« Oui, je pensais effectivement le nommer parrain de ce petit coquin ! »

« Est-ce que…Non… »

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire de Draco le parrain du dernier ? Il est comme un frère pour moi et il était là lors de l'accouchement… »

« Oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis, Ry' »

« A toi de choisir son prénom… »

« Je ne sais pas si…Tu me dis si ça ne te plait pas…Comme je n'ai pas de famille et que je t'ai privé de la tienne, je voudrais l'appeler James en l'honneur de son grand-père et de son papa… »

Tom le regarda avec une lueur d'anxiété dans les yeux. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ne disait rien…

« Si tu ne veux pas… »

« Si ! Si, bien sûr que je le veux…Seulement, ça m'a bouleversé que tu penses à ce prénom…Je l'avais en tête mais…je me disais que…tu ne voudrais jamais un prénom comme celui-là pour l'un de tes fils… »

« Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir…J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de sang de Maraudeur dans les veines…Je me sentirais bien vieux, s'il court dans le manoir comme un chenapan ! Rit Tom »

Harry éclata de rire et les bébés gousillèrent à ce moment là, ressentant le moment de partage entre leurs deux pères. Ils finirent de leur donner à manger et ils s'amusèrent avec eux, peu de temps car Harry s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Tom. Tom se dégagea avec douceur et berça les enfants pour leur sieste. Il rejoignit à son tour Harry et l'enlaça pour l'accompagner chez Morphée.

Une paisible semaine passa. Enfin, paisible…Paradoxalement, elle fut accompagnée de combats de plus en plus violents entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et les Mangemorts. A la fin de cette semaine, Voldemort dut se rendre sur un champ de bataille pour que ses troupes ne s'insurgent pas contre lui.

A Poudlard, Hermione et Draco reçurent par message codé des nouvelles d'Harry et des enfants que Draco avait décrit à Hermione comme de toute petite chose rose, mais des choses roses les plus merveilleuses au monde. Hermione avait ri pendant des heures à la figure gaga du parrain. Ron était passé les voir et leur avait transmis ses inquiétudes quant au comportement de Dumbledore. En effet, ce dernier les faisait suivre partout où ils allaient.

Ils décidèrent de rester à Poudlard pour les dernières vacances afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles.

Draco et Hermione se voyaient discrètement entre deux classes, ou à la bibliothèque derrière un rayon sombre à l'abri des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes. Leur relation avait pris plus d'ampleur et ils projetaient de se fiancer dès les dix-sept ans de la jeune femme.

Ron, quant à lui, avait trouvé en Neville son âme sœur et ils sortaient ensemble à la vue de tous.

Hagrid, quant à lui, était parti dans les montagnes à la recherche de l'aide des géants. C'était une mission de la part de Voldemort, en personne. Il avait adhéré à son camp dès qu'il avait eu la certitude qu'Harry était avec lui !

Autre part dans le monde, trois personnes transplanaient vers leur demeure.

Le Lord Noir était pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines, dans la salle du trône. Il parlait d'une stratégie sensée aplanir son pouvoir sur tout le monde moldu. En effet, dès que les campagnes de sensibilisation avaient été terminées, les moldus, bien qu'encore un peu effrayés, avaient suivi ce mouvement innovateur. Ils avaient alors vu que ces sorciers, plus puissants qu'eux soient-ils, avaient mis fin à leurs guerres qui duraient depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils avaient mis en place un nouveau système économique qui s'accordait au besoin de chacun. Ils savaient inconsciemment que leur politique serait semblable à celle d'un régime monarchique plus libéré.

Toutefois, quelques pays étaient encore réticents à cette nouvelle politique et se laissaient lentement convaincre par les émissaires du Lord Noir. Cela satisfaisait ce dernier.

Soudain, trois hommes apparurent dans la salle du trône. Voldemort vit seulement un poing se diriger vers sa figure avant d'être propulsé hors de son siège sous le regard tueur d'un Sirius en colère et sous le regard mortel d'un loup-garou en colère. Severus, quant à lui, avait un regard désapprobateur en direction du Lord Noir.

« J'espère que mon Ryry d'amour n'est pas brisé !!!S'il l'est, vous êtes morts dès que l'on revient dans cette pièce ! » Aboya Sirius en colère.

Il partit en courant suivi de Remus- et de Severus qui marchait derrière, Serpentard oblige- en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

Harry, endormi, se réveilla en sursaut quand sa porte vola à travers la pièce. Les yeux encore endormis, il grommela quelque chose contre les exploseurs de portes qui ne frappent pas avant d'entrer calmement.

Puis son regard se posa sur Sirius. Il se jeta dans ses bras et enserra Remus par la même occasion. Severus, qui arrivait, se retrouva avec un jeune adulte dans les bras. Il enserra le jeune homme après un temps de réaction assez rapide. Harry leur accorda enfin l'entrée à la chambre et se réfugia dans les bras de son parrain qui le « câlina » durant de longues minutes. Il leur raconta les mois passés dans les cachots puis enfin le début de réconciliation entre Tom et lui. Sirius s'était énervé plusieurs fois et était prêt à combattre le mage noir en Duel. Enfin, Harry garda le meilleur pour la fin.

Sous les yeux émerveillés des trois adultes, il leur présenta Gabriel, James et Sébatien.

Severus et Sirius, qui étaient aussi enceints, pleurèrent dans les bras de Remus et Harry devant les magnifiques enfants innocents. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva sur ce tableau et sourit. Il enlaça Harry par derrière et lui posa un baiser sur les cheveux. Harry lui sourit.

Bientôt, mai arriva et Harry apprit de Lucius, parrain vraiment gaga de son filleul, que le 31, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait un an de plus. Durant les derniers jours qui précédèrent l'anniversaire, Harry paniqua totalement à l'idée de n'avoir aucun cadeau à lui offrir. Puis soudain, il eut une idée.

Ses relations avec Tom s'étaient nettement améliorées, au cours des derniers mois. Après plusieurs disputes aussi déchirantes pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils avaient commencé à se comprendre, à se sentir à l'aise avec l'autre, à vouloir la présence de l'autre.

Dumbledore avait déjà cherché à les séparer en diffusant le nom des conquêtes du Lord pendant qu'Harry était dans les cachots. Ce fut d'ailleurs là leur plus violente dispute. Harry avait frappé Tom jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de force, jusqu'à ce que Tom le prenne dans ses bras, le priant une nouvelle fois de l'excuser. Mais Harry avait été têtu et leur couple avait failli se briser entièrement.

Pourtant, peut-être, fut-ce une circonstance du destin, en tout cas, après cette dispute, Harry et Tom avaient fait chambre à part, surveillant leurs enfants tour à tour. Puis, un jour, Harry fit un malaise dans le couloir : son cœur avait été un peu trop éprouvé dernièrement et les restes du sortilèges se faisaient ressentir. Tom, qui voulait lui parler, le vit évanoui dans le couloir, il se précipita vers lui et le réveilla avec douceur. Il l'amena dans la chambre des enfants et l'installa sur un divan. Il le garda dans ses bras et lui donna un bol de lait au chocolat, apporté par un elfe de maison.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Harry lui avoua que son appétit s'était écroulé après leur dispute. Tom lui dit alors :

« Je t'aime Harry pour toujours… Cette dispute me coupait le sommeil, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je te voyais si désemparé, si triste, à cause de moi… »

Harry s'accrocha à sa chemise et murmura d'une douce voix :

« Si tu m'aimes, alors avoue moi tout ce que tu as fait lorsque j'étais au cachot…Je veux tout savoir pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu par ce cruel vieux fou citronné… »

Tom commença alors son récit, ne passant rien sous silence, s'en remettant à Harry et à son amour. Quand il eut finit, Harry le serra dans ses bras.

« Ne me laisse plus…Tom…Je t'aime tellement que j'en mourrais… »

« Je ne te laisserai plus mon ryry d'amour rien qu'à moi… »

Ils s'endormirent. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils virent un plafond aux multiples couleurs. Le couple comprit que ses enfants faisaient de la magie accidentelle. Et ils en furent heureux.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom arriva rapidement. Il travailla tard ce jour là. Harry s'était amusé toute la journée avec ses fils et Remus lui avait proposé de continuer son enseignement. Harry en avait été heureux. Il aurait bientôt quatre professeurs particuliers, voire cinq. En effet, Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Remus et Tom lui enseignerait toutes les matières, toutes les coutumes inimaginables de la magie et du monde magique.

Lorsque Tom entra dans la chambre, il ne remarqua pas de suite la lumière tamisée, l'absence de ses fils et la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et resta en simple pantalon. Puis, enfin, il remarqua l'atmosphère de la salle.

Harry sortit alors de la salle de bain, portant une simple chemise blanche lui arrivant aux genoux. Il s'avança doucement vers Tom et lui donna son cadeau emballé dans un papier cadeau vert et or.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Tom. »

« Merci amour. »

Il défit avec précaution l'emballage et découvrit une magnifique rose de cristal rouge.

« C'est une rose éternelle…J'ai repensé au rite que l'on avait fait pour Sirius et …J'ai pensé que si je me concentrais uniquement sur l'amour que je te porte alors la rose pourrait se matérialiser… »

« Merci mon cœur, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait… » Murmura Tom. Il embrassa Harry avec douceur et passion.

Harry voulait en ce jour s'offrir à nouveau à lui, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des mois…

Il approfondit le baiser, donnant ainsi à Tom l'accord d'aller plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le lit, Harry avait ses bras autour du cou de Tom, ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches. Le Lord Noir l'allongea sur son lit, faisant en même temps remonter la chemise jusqu'aux reins de son amant, laissant ainsi à l'air libre l'érection dure du jeune homme.

Tom se déshabilla prestement et enleva la chemise à son compagnon. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers son cou avec des baisers papillons. Il lui fit un suçon à la base du cou, un autre sous l'oreille, le marquant comme sa propriété.

Harry gémissait entre ces bras qui n'étaient que douceur. Il se sentait caresser de toutes parts. Les mains de Tom s'attaquèrent aux mamelons pointés en l'air du jeune homme. Elles les martyrisèrent, puis la bouche les accompagna rendant durs les tétons. Les mains caressaient les cuisses omettant la hampe dressée de plaisir.

Tom se délectait des cris et gémissements de son amant. Il accéda à son ventre, laissant sa langue errer dans le nombril du jeune homme. Ce dernier haleta fortement et Tom se souvint alors de sa maladie de cœur. Il se redressa, le regard inquiet. Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et calma sa respiration tout en suppliant sensuellement Tom de recommencer. Ce dernier l'embrassa puis redescendit sur le bas ventre qu'il mordilla, laissant une marque rouge.

Il eut une lueur affamée quand il se retrouva devant le sexe rougi de son compagnon. Il fit quelques coups de langues sur le membre dur. Harry le supplia de le prendre en bouche. Tom lui fit quelques baisers puis alors que son compagnon soupirait de frustration, Tom le prit une bouche. Il entendit un miaulement de plaisir mêlé à la surprise, qu'il aima sur le champ.

En quelques va et vient, Harry jouit dans la bouche de son amant. Tom avala la semence avec une lueur gourmande. Il continua à le lécher, content de voir que le membre de son compagnon se redressait déjà. Il lubrifia trois de ses doigts et en introduit délicatement en son amour qui se crispa légèrement avant de se laisser aller. Le second doigt passa sans problème. Le troisième en revanche fit qu'Harry resserra sa cavité.

Tom le détendit longuement, amoureusement, attendant d'être sûr qu'Harry était assez préparé. Puis il lubrifia son propre sexe avant de venir à l'entrée de son compagnon. Il s'enfonça un peu, puis attendit qu'Harry se sente bien pour continuer petit à petit. Une fois qu'il fut totalement en lui, il l'embrassa avec passion. Harry gémissait déjà dans ses bras. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient. Harry miaula et s'accorda à la cadence de son aimé. Ils firent l'amour pendant une éternité, selon eux.

Lorsqu'Harry jouit, Tom se libéra en lui. Ils se crièrent leur amour. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tom continuait de laisser quelques baisers dans le cou de son amour. Tom se mit en suite sur le dos et Harry vint dans ses bras. Ils restèrent unis ainsi jusqu'au lendemain….

« Joyeux anniversaire Tom… »

« Je t'aime Harry… »

Ils s'endormirent sur ces dernières paroles…

Le combat contre Dumbledore avait été oublié dans ces quelques heures de répit. Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que le lendemain serait encore plus dangereux que le jour même…Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir…

_**A suivre…**_

**Coucou je suis désolée du retard énorme, mais je n'est récupéré internet chez moi qu'à la fin de cette semaine…Je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui après avoir passé tout mon samedi à lire Harry Potter 7 qui est GENIALLISSIME !!!!**

**Donc la petite question habituelle :**

**Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre, malgré l'énorme retard ?**

**J'espère que oui !!!!**

**Maintenant : RAR…**

**Anne laure** : Coucou. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…Moi aussi j'ADORE les happy end…Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments : D et encore désolée du retard

**Paprika star** : Coucou, c'est vrai que Ryry a bien travaillé avec ses triplés…Sinon, non, il n'y aura aucune incidence sur le fait que Ryry soit resté aussi longtemps dans les cachots…Merci beaucoup pour la review !!!! et désolée du retard !!!

**Nepheria** : Coucou ! Eh bien je suis ravie que cette suite te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre !!! 

**Adenoide **: Coucou, c'est que ry' a eu de la chance avec sa grossesse, mais bon, M.Malefoy est un excellent médicomage choisi par mes soins !lol En tout cas, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien retranscrit la réconciliation, je trouve cela un peu rapide mais bon…Désolée pour le retard, en espérant que cette suite t'a plu !!! ;D

**Sati-san :** coucou, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, c'est vrai que l'état d'esprit est assez dark…En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant…bsx :D

**Sly** : Coucou, je suis contente que cette suite t'ai autant plu ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre a quelque peu comblé la longue attente … Merci pour la review !!!!bsx !!!

**Donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (en fait je ne sais pas quand ma fic va se terminer !lol) Bisous**

**En espèrant que vous serez toujours nombreuses(x) à lire cette fic…**

**Bisous tout le monde….**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera pendant les vacances…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les Émeraudes de la Vie.**

_**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.**__**K.R**___

_**Rated : M, slash (HOMOPHOBES, DEHORS !), présence de scènes qui peuvent choquer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Couple : HP/TJ, un Tom tout OCC mais aussi SS/RL/SB**_

_**Maintenant bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui passent par ici…**_

_**§…§**_

_**§…§**_

_**Chapitre XIII.**_

_**§…§**_

_**§..§**_

Dumbledore était dans son bureau. Il tournait en rond, comme un chat en cage. Il avait été informé qu'il ne pourrait pas capturer les enfants d'Harry : ils étaient sous une protection magique des deux parents et il ne pourrait pas la contourner car il s'agissait de la même protection que Lily Potter avait employé avec son fils. Il ne pourrait pas non plus les approcher…il le sentait comme un sixième sens.

Soudain, il appela à lui tous ses fidèles : l'heure de la bataille finale, de sa victoire était arrivée.

Il donna plusieurs portoloins à ses combattants et il transplana lui-même devant la propriété des Jédusor. Son espionne avait enfin réussi à trouver où se situait le manoir de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier sortit avec à ses côtés ses mangemorts et Harry.

Ils étaient tous habillés de cuir noir. Harry, Tom et Remus avaient chacun une épée gravée dans leur main. Sirius et Severus, enceints tous les deux de Remus et de l'un et l'autre (en gros ils accoucheront d'enfants qui seront un mélange des trois pères), avaient été obligés de rester à l'intérieur pour officiellement garder les enfants d'Harry, officieusement (mais on s'était bien gardé de leur dire) pour les protéger.

La lande verte où se trouvaient les combattants des deux camps, était sombre. Le ciel était noir, la tension était à son comble, comme avant l'éclat d'un orage particulièrement violent.

On vit alors Minerva McGonagall, Draco, Hermione, Ron et Neville se diriger vers le camp d'Harry. Ce dernier leur lança un sort informulé. Personne ne sut ce qu'il leur avait lancé, mais ils avaient confiance en lui. Puis, soudain, une femme mangemort se dirigea vers le « clan de la lumière » et embrassa Dumbledore.

Harry, tom et les mangemorts en restèrent quelques instants interdits. Dumbledore leva alors la baguette et enleva le sort qu'il s'était lancé.

Sous les yeux de toute l'assemblée guerrière, on vit apparaître un homme ressemblant à Albus en plus jeune. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à Tom et Harry. Il lança alors le premier sort et la bataille s'engagea. Les aurors avaient formé un cercle autour de Dumbledore. Les autres partisans de la Lumière commencèrent avec des sorts plus violents les uns que les autres.

Tom fut rapidement séparé d'Harry ; il dut s'occuper des trois aurors à la fois et il ne se laissa pas attendrir, il leur avait offert la possibilité d'être dans son camp et ils avaient refusé. Il enchaîna les _avada kedavra_ , les sorts de découpes, les _sectum sempra_ et autres sorts de magie noire. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rouges et sa folie meurtrière repris le dessus. Il assassinait ses adversaires à tour de bras, les laissant à moitié morts. Son arme l'aidait beaucoup, il tranchait tout ce qui était à sa portée : ventre, bras, tête. Toutefois, il se laissait capturer par son ardeur à combattre et ne regardait pas ses blessures de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus importantes. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout ! Il se l'était promis, pour lui, pour Harry, pour ses enfants, pour son rêve…

A ses côtés, les mangemorts fidèles à leur maître combattait, laissant camarades morts et adversaires déchiquetés derrière eux. Leurs blessures se faisaient plus importantes mais ils ne les remarquèrent pas, ils défendraient leur idéologie jusqu'au bout, pour un monde plus calme et moins hypocrite qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent.

**§§§**

La pluie s'était mise à tomber drue, empêchant chaque combattant de voir plus loin que trois mètres. Le terrain était boueux, la belle pelouse verte d'avant était maintenant couverte de sang et d'hommes, de torrents de boue…

**§§§**

On pouvait voir au loin, un duo surprenant : Minerva McGonagall et Lucius Malefoy combattait dos à dos, alignant leur sort. Il était entouré d'un cercle d'aurors et sentait leur force faiblir de plus en plus. Puis soudain, avec un vacarme assourdissant, des géants guidés par Hagrid arrivèrent. Beaucoup de soldats de la lumière moururent à cet instant là, écrasés, broyés par ces immenses « hommes ».

Voldemort avait souhaité ne pas intégrer les créatures magiques dans cette bataille humaine, mais plutôt obtenir un traité de paix et de coexistence pacifique. Il ne voulait pas d'une révolte à l'avenir. Mais Hagrid savait que lors de cette bataille, Dumbledore n'utiliserait pas des moyens normaux, alors il avait demandé aux géants s'ils ne voulaient se défouler un peu. Deux d'entre eux, les plus violents et hyperactifs avaient accepté. Ils massacraient maintenant les Inferis qu'Albus II avait invoqué.

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait voir Narcissa Malefoy protégeant Hermione blessée à l'épaule et aux jambes. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait observer Draco Malefoy aux mains avec Pansy Parkinson, l'espionne de Dumbledore -et entre autre sa « petite amie ». Ron combattait son frère Percy contre lequel il invoquait des chaudrons, espérant qu'il en fasse une jaunisse. Ce dernier se fit assommé par un chaudron en Or. Ron plongea un peu plus dans la bataille, cherchant Harry du regard. Quand il le vit, il voulut courir à ses côtés pour le secouer, lui intimer de ne pas rester debout, sans réaction devant…

**§§§**

Un peu plus loin, Neville était secouru par Millicent Bulstrode. Elle l'aidait à revenir vers le manoir malgré leurs assaillants. Remus vint alors couvrir leurs arrières et ils se dirigèrent en clopinant vers l'entrée secrète du manoir, épuisés.

**§§§**

Au sommet d'une petite colline, on pouvait voir Harry Potter. Certains mangemorts se demandaient pourquoi il restait immobile devant ces deux cadavres qui commençaient à se rapprocher de lui dans le but de l'étrangler si on en croyait les bras tendus vers sa gorge. Cependant, si on le voyait de face, comme Dumbledore qui se délectait du spectacle, on pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues, incessantes, nettoyant le sang qu'il avait sur le visage. On pouvait aussi remarquer que ses lèvres bougeaient en de faibles murmures. Et si, quelqu'un avait été prêt de lui, il aurait pu entendre, malgré l'orage qui grondait comme pour le réveiller d'un mauvais rêve : « Papa…Maman… »

Soudain, on tira Harry par le bras et il se retrouva face à deux yeux rouge sang qui s'adoucirent à sa vue et il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était, de ce qu'il devait faire…

Il reprit conscience dans ces yeux amoureux que ses enfants l'attendaient dans leur chambre, et que son amant serait toujours à ses côtés. Il sourit à son compagnon, lui chuchota un « je t'aime » et se retourna, il lança un sort de destruction sur les deux cadavres, son deuil était enfin fait, après toutes ses années passées à pleurer, ses parents seraient dans son cœur et nulle part ailleurs : il avait surpassé sa peur.

Il lança un puissant sort sur Dumbledore qui esquiva avec un peu de difficulté. Il enchaîna sorts sur sorts, l'attaque était le meilleur moyen de se défendre. Dumbledore fut touché par un ou deux sorts mais riposta tout aussi dangereusement. Harry sentit avant bras droit se briser (il est gaucher ryry ?Je sais plus…pardon… x). Il lâcha un gémissement de douleur et désarma Dumbledore d'un coup de habile de baguette. Il l'attaqua avec son épée. Dumbledore para tout aussi bien.

On aurait pu croire que Dumbledore n'était pas fatigué mais des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient de son front, ses gestes se faisaient plus lents. Harry le frappa à l'épaule et le vit s'écrouler à terre. Il avait gagné. Il laissa tomber son épée et avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Dumbledore, qui avait récupéré sa baguette en feintant la mort, lui lança un doloris.

Un hurlement se fit entendre sur l'ensemble de la pleine qui devint silencieuse ; on regarda dans la direction du cri et on vit Harry, à terre sous le doloris depuis quelques instants…

Voldemort eut un cri de rage et s'élança vers la colline, tous ses opposants eurent droit à un coup d'épée qui les écarta de son chemin. Arrivée à la hauteur de Dumbledore, il lui lança deux sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

Dumbledore stoppa le doloris sous les rires qui s'élevaient de la pleine dans sa direction. Il avait les cheveux et la barbe aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et ses habits de combats avaient été transformés en une jupe et un haut moulant qui lui donnait une affreuse apparence.

Dumbledore s'énerva et lui lança un sort que Tom dévia sans difficulté, s'il était le Mage Noir le Plus Puissant de Tous les Temps, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il désarma Dumbledore et cassa sa baguette magique. Il le soumit au doloris durant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fou. Puis il lui lança le sort de diminution cardiaque, le même qu'Harry. Puis il le tortura. Dumbledore hurlait, la douleur restait toujours la même que l'on soit fou ou non. Dumbledore mourut d'un coup de sabre dans le cœur. Tom laissa le corps à ses hommes, libres à eux de s'en amuser. Les partisans de la Lumière restant furent emprisonnés par les Mangemorts.

Tom, l'épée toujours à la main, regarda à ses pieds. Un corps en position fœtale reposait devant lui, évanoui. Les yeux rouge sang s'adoucirent à la vue du corps aimé. Il s'accroupit et malgré sa fatigue, il prit Harry dans ses bras. Il se retourna et alla vers le château sous l'applaudissement de ses soldats. Lucius, Narcissa et Hermione, Ron, Hagrid et enfin Remus rentrèrent au côté de leur maître.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir ordonné à ses mangemorts de faire la fête mais avant tout de dormir, à présent, ils auraient tout le temps de faire la fête.

Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla d'un coup de baguette ainsi que Harry et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il fit couler un bain et y rentra dedans, se lavant lui et son futur mari. Il le nettoya comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il se sécha d'un sort et essuya Harry avec délicatesse puis demanda Lucius. Ce dernier arriva, soigna le bras d'Harry, le réveilla, puis il s'en alla tel un zombi vers sa chambre, éreinté de la bataille.

Harry regarda son amant et lui sourit puis il l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser et lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois durant la nuit jusqu'à tomber épuiser dans les bras de son futur époux qui s'endormait lui aussi, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

Ils se réveillèrent tard dans l'après midi et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Des tables étaient disposées dans la salle et Voldemort appela tous ses mangemorts. Ils firent quelques minutes de silences pour leurs « frères » tombés durant le combat. Puis sous la demande de Lord Voldemort, ils s'installèrent à table, surpris qu'ils puissent partager ainsi le repas de leur Maître.

Ils remarquèrent alors que la salle avait été agrandie et qu'il y avait assez de tables pour tous. Harry s'installa à la droite de son amant et ils commencèrent à manger. Harry discuta longtemps avec Draco, Ron et Hermione. Un peu plus loin, Remus se faisait encore étreindre par un Severus et un Sirius encore inquiets à cause de leurs hormones.

Tom faisait du pied à Harry sous la table et se dernier essayait tant bien que mal de tenir la discussion alors qu'il sentait un pied sur son membre en érection. Tom se délecta de la rougeur de son amour et de sa difficulté à tenir la conversation sous les regards malicieux de ses amis. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'excusa et alla dans la chambre à coucher pour nourrir ses enfants.

Il aimait les prendre dans ses bras, il se sentait immédiatement calme et serein. Lucius arriva quelques minutes après et lui parla de sa santé. Son cœur allait beaucoup mieux, vu que Dumbledore était mort, le sort finirait de s'estomper dans les mois qui venaient. Harry lui sourit puis il lui donna Sébastien dans les bras. Lucius rit et s'occupa de son filleul avec beaucoup d'attention. Peu après, ce fut Draco qui vint en tenant Hermione par la main. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Harry sourit un peu plus, il était tellement heureux ! Il donna James à Draco. Il garda Gabriel avec lui, Remus était passé un peu avant le dîner pour s'amuser avec son filleul, mais surtout pour échapper à un Sirius et un Severus qui courraient partout à cause de leur hormone.

Le Lord arriva un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Tout le monde s'en alla une demi heure après. Il était tard et les jumeaux venaient de s'en dormir. Tom plaça un sort de silence sur ses enfants pour qu'ils n'entendent pas leurs parents. Il enlaça Harry et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, un moment de tendresse parmi tant d'autres. Puis les mains se firent baladeuses. Les vêtements disparurent bien vite.

Tom caressait avec délice la peau dorée de son amant, il embrassait avec délectation les tétons tendus de son amour qui ne cessait de gémir sous les assauts de son amant. Le Lord fit glisser ses mains sur l'intérieur des cuisses de son compagnon et les caressa sans pour autant toucher à son membre tendu. Il lécha tendrement le nombril de son petit ami et laissa sa langue se diriger vers le bas ventre de Harry. Il prit ensuite sans s'annoncer le sexe de son futur époux dans sa bouche et le suça longuement. Son petit brun fit par jouir dans sa bouche dans un grand cri de félicité.

Tom le pénétra doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il aimait sentir ses chairs toujours aussi étroites autour de son membre gonflé de plaisir et de désir pour l'être aimé. Il glissa lentement en lui puis hors de lui, appréciant la rougeur sur les joues de son futur époux. Il accéléra les coups de rein, excité par les cris de son amour. Harry se déversa une dernière fois entre eux. Tom accéléra encore la cadence puis se déversa en lui. Il se tourna sur le dos et le prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos. Harry poussa un soupir de contentement, il sentait aimé. Puis Tom murmura dans le noir, ne faisant ainsi pas voir la rougeur de ses joues :

« Ry' ? »

« Mm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? »

« Je…J'aimerais…Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« …Oui… Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime…mon chéri ? On recommence ? »

« Zzz… »

« Bonne nuit… »

Harry serra Tom dans ses bras, toujours endormi.

**§§§§§**

Cela faisait deux mois que la bataille était terminée et on célébrait encore au quatre coin du monde la victoire du Lord.

Sirius et Severus avaient accouché peu de jours avant. Ils y avaient ainsi parmi les habitants du château, deux nouveaux enfants : Nicolas Harry Snape-Black-Lupin et Rémi Tom Snape-Black-Lupin, dont les parrains étaient Harry et Tom et les marraines Hermione et Narcissa. Les deux petits en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs parents, ayant évidemment 2 tiers de sang de maraudeurs, les bêtises étaient programmées d'avance dans la vie des parents.

Tom et Harry étaient heureux de voir que leurs enfants faisaient beaucoup de magie accidentelles ce qui démontrait une grande puissance.

Cependant depuis deux semaines, le Lord s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la santé de Harry, il voyait que ce dernier partait dans ses songes en pleine réunion à tout moment de la journée. Il fit par de ses craintes à Lucius : Harry ne serait-il pas devenu un peu fou quand il avait été exposé au doloris de Dumbledore ? Lucius le regarda et eut un sourire en coin mystérieux, tout en promettant d'examiner Harry.

Un mois passa et Lucius n'avait rien détecté d'inquiétant au niveau du mental de Harry. Tom s'inquiétait de plus en plus, Harry mangeait de plus en plus, des choses qui, parfois, le dégoûté tout simplement en temps normal. Il avait aussi des crises d'humeur fréquente, passant du rire au larme et le Lord avait par trois fois avoir son cassé par Sirius.

Tom se dit que donner l'organisation du mariage à Harry l'occuperait à la place des ennuyeuses réunions de politique. Harry s'occupa donc d'organiser le mariage.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement. Le manoir avait été décoré par les soins d'Harry, Hermione et Narcissa. Il regorgeait de roses rouges et blanches, de lys, de fleurs exotiques…

Hermione avait envisagé le côté pratique de la cérémonie : un buffet mélangeant l'alcool et la nourriture était disposés sur plusieurs tables aux quatre coins de la pièce magiquement agrandies.

Harry et Tom avaient passé la nuit dans des chambres différentes, dormant très peu la nuit avant leur mariage.

Tom attendait à présent devant l'hôtel où une rose éternelle flottait. L'homme officiant pour le mariage était devant lui et les invités étaient installés. Ils attendaient tous Harry. Ce dernier était dans sa chambre, paniqué.

« Hermione, et s'il me met encore une fois dans un cachot et s'il me trompe et s'il… »

« Harry ! Avec des si on refait le monde ! Que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

« Je l'aime à en mourir ! Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu t'en fais ? Il t'aime ! Lors de la bataille, nous pensions tous que sa folie meurtrière le ferait te tuer, toi aussi, mais il t'aime tellement ! Il est redevenu doux comme un agneau…Harry, ne t'en fais pas ! Il t'aime toi et vos enfants ! »

« Oui tu…tu as raison…Désolé… »

« Ce n'est rien Harry, j'espère que tu me rassureras toi aussi lors de ma crise de mariage… »

« Bien sûr Hermione !! »

« Allons-y »

La musique commença et Harry apparut, rayonnant. Il portait une chemise blanche qui moulait son torse avec un pantalon blanc avec une robe blanche par-dessus. Tom avait les mêmes habits sauf que la couleur était noire. Ce dernier remarqua que l'estomac de Harry était un peu plus gros qu'à l'habitude. Mais il n'y pensa plus et ne cessa de fixer les yeux vert émeraude où on pouvait voir la joie et le bonheur.

La cérémonie fut courte mais pleine d'émotion. Remus pleura et Severus et Sirius l'entourèrent de leurs bras. Le banquet se déroula sur la journée et jusque tard dans la nuit.

Au cours d'une valse, Harry souffla à Tom :

« Chéri ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je…Je suis enceint… »

« Vrai ? Depuis combien de temps que je constate mes performances… »

Harry éclata de rire puis lui souffla :

« Tu m'as mis enceint à la fin de la bataille, le soir même ! »

« Je crois que je suis fort ! Très fort même, dès que l'on couche ensemble, tu tombes enceint ! »

« Ouais…Si tu me mets au cachot cette fois encore, tu ne me touches plus jamais ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, six mois sans toi c'est beaucoup trop long…Déjà que quelques heures c'est dur… »

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi … »

**§§§§§**

**§§§**

**§§§§§**

Onze ans plus tard…

Tom courait après James alors que Harry courait après Sébastien et Gabriel. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés sur le quai 9 ¾ sous les rires de quelques élèves. Ils montèrent poser les bagages dans le train et ressortirent. Harry serra ses fils dans ses bras et leur fit un bisou sur le front, sous les visages boudeurs de ses fils. Tom les prit aussi dans ses bras et leur souhaita bonne chance. Puis Angel, Aurore, Narcisse, Lamía et Camélia dirent au revoir à leurs frères. Les quatre derniers enfants étaient plus jeunes que leurs trois frères et avaient tous deux ans d'intervalle. Harry était encore enceint d'une fille et d'un garçon. Il déposa au sol Camélia et Lamia et dit au revoir à son filleul et à son « neveu ».

Quand le train partit, il avait ses filles dans les bras et posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom qui tenait Aurore à cheval autour de son cou, Angel et Narcisse, chacun sur un bras. Ils repensèrent aux courses qu'ils avaient dû faire dans tout le manoir pour trouver leurs fils, les fois où ceux-ci se faisaient passé pour l'un des deux autres, les tours de magies que font les enfants de bas âges à leurs parents, les bobos, les jeux dans le salon, les réveils à l'aube quand ils sautaient sur leur lit, les premières fessées…

Ils savaient que cela continuerait avec leurs autres enfants et pendant les vacances.

Ils savaient aussi que leurs fils, malgré le fait qu'ils s'amusent, travaillaient dur.

**§§§**

**§§§**

_**FIN**_

**§§§**

**§§§**

**Coucou.**

**Voici donc la fin tant attendue de tous les lecteurs et lectrices !lol**

**C'est donc le dernier chapitre pour terminer les vacances !mdr**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié…et que j'ai bien torturé Dumby !**

**Dernière info avant de passer aux R.A.R. :**

**Je suis en train d'écrire un fic HP/Lucius Malefoy !**

**Donc si ça vous intéresse…Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le premier chapitre mais bientôt !**

**Voilà !!!!!!**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin et je suis vraiment HEUREUSE d'avoir eu 19 REVIEWS au dernier chapitre !!!**

**Bisous**

**N.M.**

**R.A.R**

**Ingrid :** Coucou ! Eh bien je crois que ce chapitre répond à tes questions !! Sauf peut-être une : oui ryry est bien guéri !!!J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !!!!Et merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout : )

**Sly : **Coucou, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les parrains gaga !!! C'était génial de l'écrire en tout cas !!!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu !!! 

**Zozo : **J'espère que cette suite et fin t'a plu !!!!En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewer : )

**Adénoide : **Salut ! Pour les enfants, ils sont protégés par leur Sev et Siri et puis Tom et Ryry ont posé de bonnes protections sur eux !!! Sinon, je crois que dans ce chapitre, on voit bien que Ryry est heureux !!!!Enfin j'espère !!! Sinon, eh bien merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin, je sais que ça fait répétition, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire des reviews qui montrent que les lecteurs/lectrices apprécient nos fics !!! ; )

Bisous


End file.
